It Never Ends Does It?
by LHNT
Summary: Isabella Marie Gibbs gets kidnapped by Ari when she didn't die with Sharron and Kelly. So naturally being who they are Gibbs and Mary save Bella then they hide her with Charlie and Renee, who are Gibbs' brother and ex-sister-in-law relative. Charlie is really an FBI agent posing as a small town chief of police. Twilight/NCIS/In Plain Sight
1. Chapter 1

**It Never Ends Does it?**

* * *

**(AN: So this is my second story and I hope this one doesn't completely stink either! You'll let me know won't you? Any way the summary is: Isabella Swan is really Jethro and Mary's daughter. He got over his red head fetish ;) Any who Isabella Marie Gibbs gets kidnapped by Ari when she didn't die with Sharron and Kelly. So naturally being who they are Gibbs and Mary save Bella then they hide her with Charlie and Renee, who are Gibbs' brother and ex-sister-in-law relative. Charlie is really an FBI agent posing as a small town chief of police. And well here is my second story! Please enjoy and review! P.S. I don't own twilight or NCIS! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and well I am not sure who NCIS belongs to but whoever it is they are a genius along with In Plain Sight, I don't own it and their owner is brilliant! Mary's a little oc so don't hate me!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Visit:**

* * *

Bella's POV:

He left. I can't believe he left. After everything with James and he leaves. If it weren't the hope of ever seeing my real dad and mom again I wouldn't have anything to live for.

* * *

Charlie's POV:

Poor Bella. The first time she's really been happy when she got into this mess and Cullen takes off leaving her in the woods! I should hunt him down and throw him in a jail cell for what he has down to Bella, but there are no laws for breaking someone's heart.

*Ring* *Ring*

I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello Chief Swan answering."

"Hi Charlie how are you and Bella doing?" Mary said and I almost dropped the phone at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing calling? I thought it wasn't safe since Ari could trace this call and come after her!" I all but yelled into the phone.

"Well he can't if he's dead." She said casually.

"Wait did you just say that he's dead?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Are you slow or on something Charlie? Yes he is dead." She said through the phone slowly as if I was incapable of understanding.

"That's great news Mary! So does this mean you are coming to take Bella back home soon?" I asked already missing her. Even though I was just posing as her father she will always be my little girl.

"Yup we are both coming to pick her up later." She said happily. I never thought I'd see the day where Mary Gibbs was happy.

"When you say we?"

"Jethro, Marshall and Myself." Oh joy how in the world am I going to tell them and come out alive? I'll let them see for themselves.

"You want me to tell Bella that you are coming?"

"No, I want to surprise her."

"Alright I won't say a word." I swore to her.

"Okay we will see you later then."

"What time will you all get here?"

"Around eight or nine pm." Oh great and Bella has been going to bed at seven. Now they will get to witness her nightmares and what Cullen has done to her.

"Can't wait to see you all Mary! Tell everyone I said hi! Oh and have a safe flight over here! See you soon!" I said.

"See you soon Charlie! Bye!."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I walked to the living room and sat in the recliner and put my head in my heads, frustrated.

* * *

Bella's POV:

The clock says it two forty two pm. I can't just lay here forever, wince no one but a vampire could have forever. I might as well get up and do something so I don't worry Charlie too much. So I headed downstairs to see him in the recliner holding his head looking upset. "Hi Dad what's wrong?" I only use dad because the house might be bugged or someone might over hear something. He must not of heard me coming for he jumped three feet in the air before he looked at me grabbing at his heart.

"I didn't hear you Bells, you scared me!" he said

"So, are you okay? I asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be Bells?" he asked. I normally would press about why he is lying to me but I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like anything anymore.

"Never mind. I'm going to La Push, okay?"

"Yeah sure go have fun honey."

"Thanks dad!" I said going to my Chevy. I parked the truck near the cliffs and went down to where the water met the sand and took off my shoes so I could feel the sand in between my toes. After maybe twenty minutes of walking along the beach I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled coming towards me. "hey how have you been I haven't seen you in a while."

"How do you think I've been Jake?" I asked quietly making circles in the sand with my toes.

"I'm sorry Bells. Stupid question to ask." He said. "I got a new part for the rabbit." He said

"Oh that's nice I guess." I said absentmindedly.

"You want to come check it on and maybe ride the bikes?"

"You fixed them?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure did. Let's go and I will teach you how to ride." Yes now I will get to see _HIM_ even if it is only a hallucination. I don't care I am falling apart.

"Alright." I said then we took of in my truck to Jake's house, which wasn't that far away. He showed me our bikes that he fixed up. Then we loaded them up into the bed of my truck and took off to a private road so we couldn't be recognized.

"Okay Bella, this is your brakes and here is you gas. It's just like riding a bike. You got that?" he asked me.

"Yup, here is the gas." I said hitting the gas and taking off.

_"Bella! Pull Over! You promised not to do anything reckless!"_ hallucination HIM said. I sped up so the hallucination would talk me. And he said that_I_was his own brand of heroine. I think he got it backwards. I was to busy vying for the hallucination's attention that I didn't notice the curve in the road until it was too late.

"BELLA" Jake yelled right as I was thrown violently off the bike and into the asphalt. Ouch! Before I knew it Jake was pulling me off the ground and into a massive bear hug.

"Jake…Can't… Breath." I managed to get out. When he did let go the first thing I smelt was blood and I instantly knew that all the blood had vanished from my face. "Jake… th…the blood… I I I have to sit down." I stammered out.

"Bella, don't look at your arm, okay? I am going to take you to the hospital."

"What no! Jake you can't!"

"Bella. Your arm is drenched in blood I HAVE to take you to the hospital."

"You are over reacting, it's just a little cut. I can get it cleaned and disinfected without going to the hospital. Okay?"

"Fine whatever, but if your arm falls off it will be all your fault. Tell me Bella, why are you a danger magnet?" as soon as he said those words my blood went cold and I couldn't breath. The hole was ripped painfully opened again and I wrapped my arms around my torso to try and ease some of it. It never worked but it made me feel some what better. As soon as I calmed down I noticed that Jake had some how got me and the bikes in the truck during my latest episode and we were at his house. "Bella, I am so sorry for bringing HIM up! I didn't think! Ugh I am such an idiot!"

"Jake you have nothing to be sorry about. Look if it's anyone's fault it's HIS so don't beat yourself up. Kay?" I asked him.

"Sure sure."

"Well I got to go Jacob it's already six thirty and you know Charlie can't cook anything other than burnt toast and boil water." He laughed.

"You're right Bells now go take care of our chief. We wouldn't want him to starve." Jake said and waved bye. I waved and backed out the drive and took off for 'home.' Home is really in VA but I can't do anything to change where I am now until Ari is taken down.

"Hey dad I'm home." I called to Charlie. "I'm going to make some pasta, is that okay with you?"

"Sure sweetie." He said from the living room. After the pasta was done and we ate, well Charlie ate and I picked, I headed on up to bed. Trying to get some sleep before the nightmares hit me like they do every night.

* * *

Charlie's POV:

I still have no clue how I am going to explain this situation to two of the most easily angered people on the face of the earth and speak of he devils

*knock* *knock*

Gulp. Well here goes nothing and I got up to answer the door.

* * *

**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Never Ends Does it?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Charlie's POV: **__**I still have no clue how I am going to explain this situation to two of the most  
easily angered people on the face of the earth and speak of the devils *knock* *knock* Gulp. Well here goes nothing and I got up to answer the door.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's wrong with her?**

* * *

Charlie's POV:

When I did answer the door I was greeted by an overjoyed Mary and Jethro with an equally excited Marshall following them. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you so much for what you've done Charlie you don't know how much this means to us. How can we ever repay you?"Jethro said coming over to me and giving me a brotherly hug.

"For starters don't kill me when you all find out."I said to go ahead and get this out of the way. Why prolong something anyway?

"What do you mean by that? What exactly are we going to find out Charlie?" Mary asked coming over to us along with Marshall, he acts like such a lost puppy sometimes it kind of reminds me of that Newton kid.

"Well she went to bed right before you all got here so we'll wait for about thirty minutes and then you'll know and it is not going to be pretty and you three will hate me for what I've let happen to your baby girl." The next thing I know I have Mary pinning me to a wall with steam coming out her ears, figuratively.

"What did you-"she was about to interrogate me when it started, like every night since Cullen ruined her. Before I had time to explain what exactly that was they were all upstairs with guns blazing. I sighed and moved to go and comfort Bella like I do every night until she goes back to sleep.

Bella's POV:

* * *

_I don't love you Bella. I never did. It was all I game. You could never be worthy of me. You're too plain. I am finally done pretending. We were bored you were a perfect opportunity. We are leaving without you. I never loved you Bella._  
And that's when I woke up to screaming, me screaming with tears rolling off my cheeks in rivulets.

*BANG!*

My door was thrown off its hinges by my parents. MY PARENTS ARE HERE? Oh I've got to still be dreaming then!

"Honey are you alright? What's wrong baby?" mom asked me.

"Cullen," Charlie said, and I winced at the name, coming into my room where mom, Dad, and Marshall were all scouting my room looking for the cause of my scream. They didn't think to look at where my broken heart was located. "That's what's wrong with her so can you all please put your guns away?" he asked them coming over to hug me and let me sob into his shirt.

"Who is he?" Dad asked catching on to the fact that I didn't like his name being said. "What he do?" he asked with hatred lacing each word.

"Bells, is It okay if I tell your parents about everything that happened downstairs?" Charlie asked me stroking my hair, in a fatherly way to try and sooth me.

"I could stay here while you fill in Jethro and he can tell me later." Mom said. "if that's alright with you sweetie," she said to me. I only nodded my head and let them switch and watched Marshall, dad, and Charlie all go downstairs. Mom just hugged me humming a very familiar tune 'til I fell into a dreamless sleep, thankfully.

* * *

Jethro's POV:

I'm going to hunt him down and tear him apart slowly and watch his body burn. **(AN: Gibbs doesn't know that he is a vamp, I just thought it would be funny to put how he would kill him as the same way to kill a vamp. And now back to the story.) **

"I am so sorry Jethro. If I could've stopped it if I had known that he would've broken her this badly then you know I would've stopped it before it even started." Charlie said guilty.

I sighed while rubbing my hands over my face then said, "I know you would've Charlie, I am not mad at you I'm mad at that boy. " We all turned at the sound of someone on the stairs, Mary.

"Hey she's back to sleep. Now tell me why she's like this." She said angered by the fact that our daughter was in this bad of shape.

"You tell her Charlie I'm going to go see her." I walked up the stairs back into her room and sat on the side of her bed stroking her hair. "Baby girl what has he done to you?"

* * *

Alice's POV:

I know Edward doesn't want me to look for her but I have to! So I decided to go 'shopping' with Jasper. We all miss her but Edward said she wanted a normal human life. Jasper has already told me that Edward was lying through his teeth and feeling remorse, longing, love, and pain all the time now.

*VISION*

Bella lying down on her bed looking almost as pale as a vampire crying in her sleep mumbling Edward over and over while an older man stroked her hair. A woman entered.

"Jethro, what are we going to do? She's our baby girl." She said

"I think Abby will do her some good." He said back.

"How will we get her to leave? Charlie has said that when he suggested that she go to Jacksonville to see Renee she blew up. I don't think she wants to leave this place. I think she thinks that he will come back."

"I know only one thing, if he does he is a dead man for telling my daughter that he didn't love her. And it doesn't matter if she does or does not want to leave she will whether she likes it or not. She is sixteen she has to do what we say until she is eighteen. " Bella lied about her age?

"I can't believe we didn't get to watch her grow up." The man got up then and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"It's alright. And wasn't it worth it so Ari didn't get her again?"

"But he did get your sister Sharon and Kelly. It must be weird for Bella to be an only child now and sad every day. We have to make this up to her somehow. She didn't ask for any of this. Why do people target the most selfless of people to traumatize?"

"I don't know I don't know." He said "Let's go on downstairs and let her get some sleep."

*END VISION*

What in the world?

* * *

**(AN: well I hoped you all like chapter two! Anyway I wanted to clarify some things that I didn't clarify:  
****1. Sharon was Gibbs' sister  
2.****Kelly was Bella's younger sister  
3.****Uh I can't remember what the third thing was! DX  
****So anyways please review even though this was a short chapter I'm really tired so I am going to bed early! So bye peoples of fan fiction! Love you all, not in the creepy way in the appreciative way! oh and i don't own twilight, ncis, or in plain sight! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Never Ends Does it?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Alice's POV:**__** What in the world?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Are We Gonna Do?**

* * *

Alice's POV:

"Jasper he lied to us! She never wanted a normal human life she's miserable! And apparently she's not even Bella Swan! We have to do something!" I said frantically.

"Alice calm down darlin' everything is going top be okay. We'll think of a plan and we will go help Bella no matter what Edward says." He said to me, his words laced with his sexy southern accent.

"Alright." I said feeling his calming waves wash over me.

* * *

Bella' POV:

When I woke up I was disoriented, not used to sleeping a full night without waking up screaming bloody murder and drenched in sweat with the hole open and burning me all the way to the deepest parts of my soul. It was a nice break from that. Part of me wanted to stay in bed curled into a ball and cry some more and the other part that has just returned with the return with my parents knows that crying will do me no good and I need to move on like he would've wanted me to. Be happy and live a normal human life all nice and safe. I had just put my hands on my face to stop the sobs from coming out and disturbing the peace in my quiet room. When the door to my room opened and in stepped in Charlie.

"Hey kiddo how are you doing? Or is that a stupid question?"he asked me.

"It's okay Uncle Charlie. Not a stupid question. I'm doing as good s I look right about now." I stammered out hoarsely from underuse of my voice. Charlie then took in my bloodshot eyes, rat's nest hair, and the bags under my eyes and he had his answer.

"You want to try and sleep some more? Your parents would understand." He said

"NO!" I screamed "I.. m…mean no Uncle Charlie. I don't want to try for a good sleep a second time, that would just NOT happen with my luck."I said sadly knowing that without a doubt I would have a nightmare the next time I fall asleep.

"Ya know kid I think this is the most you've talked since, well you know." He said and I winced knowing exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

Mary's POV:

I heard Charlie and Bella start talking when I turned to Jethro. "What are we going to do? She's so depressed." I said somberly.

"We will take her back with us of course and she will get better whether she likes it or not." He said determined to make our little girl better, happy, and safe. Right as I was about to say something Marshall barged in.

"I have Chinese food!" he said loudly.

"Marshall! No one like Chinese food!" I said hiding a smirk.

"Where'd you even get Chinese in Forks?" Bella said coming down the stairs startling us all. "What do I have something on my face?" she said nervously playing with her hair. "Well, umm do you guys mind if I go see Jake I kind of promised I would see him today."

"Sure kid go ahead." Charlie said and then she shuffled through the door.

"Love you guys, see you later." She mumbled and then left in her Chevy.

"Who's he?" Jethro asked Charlie.

"Just a boy from the reservation that's been helping Bella through this. If it wasn't for that boy she'd be in an even worse state and you both really would of killed me." He said. "And Marshall, how _did_ you get Chinese food in Forks?"

* * *

Bella's POV:

I pulled up to Jake's house and parked the truck and went around to the garage to find Jake. "Jake?" I yelled and earned an ouch and a curse followed by Jake coming out from under the Rabbit rubbing his head. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"it's fine Bells. How's your arm?" he asked. After I got home yesterday I cleaned it in the scratch that was pretty big but nothing too bad, I've had worse.

"It's fine Jake. So how's the rabbit?" I asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good. I just need this one part and It'll be up and running like new. Well, maybe not new but close to it." He said smiling. "And once it is I'll be able to take us on a date." And cue the burning hole that is my heart. After it went down some I thought about what he said.

"Jake we've been through this!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, he is not coming back! Give it up! Just admit that you love me like I love you!"

"No Jacob you are nothing more than a brother to me!" I yelled with tears slowly coming out of my eyes.

"Bella I could make you so happy! Why won't you admit you love me?" he roared.

"BECAUSE I DON"T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!" I screamed and he started to tremble, uncontrollably by the looks of it.

"Yes you do!"

"NO JACOB I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE YOU WANT ME TO!" I cried and then he made an inhuman noise and was transformed into a giant wolf! My eyes were as big a round as dinner plates while I watched his paw inch toward my face. It all happened so fast, nothing like movies or books where you see it coming and you see your life flash before your eyes, no just pain.

* * *

**(AN: Okay has anyone had a really stressful day and ended up just crying for the majority of it? Well I did today and it sucked because I hate to cry it hurts my eyes. Stress is just not good for the soul man I don't twilight, NCIS, or in plain sight sadly. But on the bright side I do own this fan fiction story, woo! Anyways please send me some reviews and tell me how I am doing! I love each and every one of your reviews they make writing this story even more worthwhile. :D Peace out!) **

* * *

**(p.s. ONE TREE HILL IS BACK BABYYYYYYYYYY! EEEEEPPPP!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Never Ends Does it?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV:**__**"NO JACOB I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE YOU WANT ME TO!" I cried and then he made an inhuman noise and was transformed into a giant wolf! My eyes were as big a round as dinner plates while I watched his paw inch toward my face. It all happened so fast, nothing like movies or books where you see it coming and you see your life flash before your eyes, no just pain.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scars, Planes, and Stalkers? **

* * *

Bella's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
What is that annoying noise? Ugh! I groaned and opened my eyes to a blinding and very painfully white hospital room. What am I doing here? I looked about the window to see rain drops roll down the glass. Ah, Forks weather so predictable. I looked at the corner to see my dad asleep in the chair holding a coffee cup in a vice grip. I giggled which hurt me and woke him up.

"Bella you are awake! Me and your mom were so worried we had lost you!" he said coming over to me taking my hand.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked shocked that I honestly didn't know.

"Nope. So what happened that landed me in this crap hole?" I asked him.

"You were at your friend's house when you were attacked by a wild animal. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" he asked again.

"I seriously don't remember dad." I said when I was sucked into a flash back.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Jake we've been through this!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, he is not coming back! Give it up! Just admit that you love me like I love you!"

"No Jacob you are nothing more than a brother to me!" I yelled with tears slowly coming out of my eyes.

"Bella I could make you so happy! Why won't you admit you love me?" he roared.

"BECAUSE I DON"T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!" I screamed and he started to tremble, uncontrollably by the looks of it.

"Yes you do!"

"NO JACOB I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE YOU WANT ME TO!" I cried and then he made an inhuman noise and was transformed into a giant wolf! My eyes were as big a round as dinner plates while I watched his paw inch toward my face. It all happened so fast, nothing like movies or books where you see it coming and you see your life flash before your eyes, no just pain.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

So Jacob was the one who really put me in here and not some poor endangered animal that people are going to shoot because they _think_ that it was the one that did this ugh how dare he! I faintly remember meeting Emily, Sam's fiancé, I remember her scars that Sam had accidently given her when she was too close when he phased so I took a deep cleansing breath so I could ask the question calmly.

"Dad, how bad is the damage?" I asked him, watching his facial features carefully in case he tried to lie to me.

"Well honey it's-"

* * *

Alice's POV:

Jasper and I were on a plane to The US from Europe when I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

*VISION*

It showed me in Bell's point of view talking with her 'real' father in a Forks' hospital room, but my vision started at this point in the conversation:

"Dad, how bad is the damage?"Bella asked him.

"Well honey its pretty bad." He said.

"Where's a mirror?" she asked.

"Hold on for a second." He said and went to the connected bathroom and came back out with a handheld mirror and he gave it to her. To a vampire the time it took her to put it up to her face took forever and to her it was maybe a couple minutes because she was terrified of what she would see when she looked into the mirror. When she did she screamed and blacked out effectively cutting my vision to a quick end.

*END VISION*

* * *

"Alice, honey, what did you see darling?" Jasper asked rubbing my arms in a soothing motion.

"I saw Bella in a hospital room. It was really bad Jasper."

"How? What happened to her?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know what exactly happened to put Bella in the hospital looking like she does but she was pretty banged up." I said.

"What does she look like?" he asked me.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I'm so stupid for phasing so close to her! I almost killed her! I can't believe I almost killed the love of my life because she won't admit her love for me. But she will she will. We just have to get past the mourning for the undead vampire. I don't get why she liked him anyway he wasn't all that great anyway! He was a killer! But that doesn't matter anymore. He is gone and she WILL be mine! Soon. Real soon.

* * *

Jethro's POV:

My poor baby after I gave her the mirror so she could see what the damage was she blacked out from the scar on her head and from all the exhaustion and medication the doctors here had her on. These Forks doctors defiantly don't shy away from the medications. I think I'll have them ease her off it. I hope she gets better soon so we can take her back to base to see everyone. The team has really missed her. I hope this doesn't undo all the progress she's made in getting over everything that dirt bag did. I know all he did was greak her heart but that's too much for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

**(AN: So there is chapter 4 for all the reader I have that I am very very very grateful for. I would love some reviews. When I check my email and see a review it just makes my day! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and my other story Trapped in Twilight. So here it is! I do not in anyway shape or form own any o these wonderful things. I do not own Twilight. I do not own NCIS. And lastly I do not own In Plain Sight. So have a good day and i am really really really sorry that this is a short chapter but please review anyway! Peace out! ILY )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Never Ends Does it?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Jethro's POV: **__**My poor baby after I gave her the mirror so she could see what the damage was she blacked out from the scar on her head and from all the exhaustion and medication the doctors here had her on. These Forks doctors defiantly don't shy away from the medications. I think I'll have them ease her off it. I hope she gets better soon so we can take her back to base to see everyone. The team has really missed her. I hope this doesn't undo all the progress she's made in getting over everything that dirt bag did. I know all he did was break her heart but that's too much for Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Visitors? **

* * *

Bella's POV:

After I had seen the horrible parallel scratches that went diagonal from the place in between my eyebrows all the way across my right eye I blacked out, the scratches missed my eye thank heaven! But that makes me wonder if what Jacob did was accidental then he definitely would have scratched across the back of my eyelid, since my eyes were closed. I think he did this to me on purpose! After laying here on my horrid and uncomfortable hospital bed thinking about all of the reasons that Jacob would do this to me on purpose with my eyes closed. After a few minutes of futile thinking I opened my eyes to an empty room. Well dad can't stay in my room 24/7 without food, drink, and a bathroom break. I looked around my dull room to find a big bouquet of lily's at my bedside, what the heck? I don't even like lilies! But out of politeness I took the card that was attached and read it, it said:

Bells,

I am so so so sorry about what I had to do to you. But it was for the best. You had to be taught a lesson. You were just so out of line Bella and you made me so mad! I couldn't help but give you the punishment you deserved. I hope you get to feeling better so we can go on a date soon and I hope you don't scar too bad that just wouldn't be good!

With Love,

Jake

I screamed and thrashed and pulled my hair after I finished reading that. How in the world can he do this to me? ? I took the lilies that he sent that someone had put in a vase and chucked them out the open window. I hope that those don't hit anyone.

* * *

Alice's POV:

As soon as we landed we were on our way to the hospital. We got there in no time seeing as how it's a really small town. As soon as we parked I had a vision of Bella getting mad about something and throwing a vase full of lilies out the window. When we got out the vase from my vision was flying towards the woods. Good thing they gave her a room that's on the side of the hospital so she didn't hit anyone.

"Alice honey calm down, you don't have to be so worried." Jasper said rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"What if she hates us?" I cried, well not real tears because being a vampire prevents us from showing our emotions.

"Why in the world would Bella hate you Alice? You were/are her best friend and she needs you."Jasper said giving me a peck on the cheek and sending encouraging, happy waves to me.

"Okay let's go in."

* * *

Charlie's POV:

I just got off work and was going to go check on Bella. When I pulled into the parking lot I was met with two things. One being an odd flying vase out of a window, and two being Alice and Jasper Cullen about to head into the hospital. If HE is back in town he will not be getting anywhere near her.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled to her. She looked shocked to see me here.

"Oh hey Chief Swan." She said warily, I could understand her uneasiness her brother did break her so called best friend's heart.

"Are you ALL back in town?" I asked needing to know if that boy was in town.

"No Charlie, he doesn't even know that were here now, I am so sorry for the way we left we didn't want to but money is getting harder to come by"

"Because of Alice's shopping addiction." Jasper added. Alice glared at him and playfully hit his shoulder before continuing on while he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"and Edward said it would be easier for Bella if she had no interaction with any of us. He said it would give her a nice clean break. With no reminders of him." She said.

"Well since you're here I might as well tell you what happened to Bella since you two are bound to find out what happened to her anyway. A few days ago she was attacked by a wild animal, we are guessing it was the same kind of animal that attacked Emily, you know Sam Yuley's fiancé, but she will have a scar after what happened, all of the doctors say that it won't heal and will leave her pretty scarred. My poor baby." I said putting on the father's act which came so naturally. I don't think Bella will want me telling them so I'll let her tell them if she wants to that is. "Well since I was heading in to see her as well would you both like to come with me to see her?" I asked them both.

"That would be nice Chief Swan thank you." Jasper said politely.

"Call me Charlie." I said as we headed into the overly sanitized, white, morbid, building.

* * *

Bella's POV:

After a few minutes of calming down I heard my stomach growl so I pushed the button and asked the nurse about lunch and she said she would bring me something to eat. It wasn't but maybe five minutes later then my door opened to reveal…

* * *

**(AN: Not a really bad cliffhanger but it's till a mystery, is it Alice, Jasper, and Charlie or is it the nurse or is it someone else? But any who I am so happy my internet! WOOOO for internet! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you all! oh and I do not own Twilight, In plain Sight, or NCIS. oh and i am super sorry if this is too short for your liking!****)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	6. Chapter 6

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

**Recap:**** Bella's POV: ****After a few minutes of calming down I heard my stomach growl so I pushed the button and asked the nurse about lunch and she said she would bring me something to eat. It wasn't but maybe five minutes later then my door opened to reveal…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shock!**

* * *

Jasper's POV:

We walked into the hospital room to see Bella sitting up in her bed looking at the door.

"Bella? What happened to the flowers Jake had here for you?" Charlie said. But as soon as he said this Jake's name Bella immediately started having anger roll off her in heavy intoxicating waves making me mad at the world there for a second and angry at Edward for even leaving her vulnerable.

"What flowers?" she asked him. I could tell she was lying only through my gift. If I didn't have it I would've never known she was lying. When did sweet, innocent Bella Swan start lying, and being good at it?

* * *

Bella's POV:

After lying to Charlie about the flowers I finally noticed who else was in the room and I stopped breathing and my heart monitor went wild.

"Bella? Breathe sweetie! Calm down." Charlie said but I couldn't the hole in my chest suddenly and without warning ripped open and caught fire. I screamed in agony and put my hands to my chest and gripped at it where my heart is. Straining and scratching at it to get to my heart. To stop the pain. I felt arms pin me to the hospital bed to stop me from hurting myself. I opened my eyes to see Jasper restraining me.

"Bella, calm down." He said sending me calming waves. After maybe fifteen minutes it worked and I was finally calm. He let go and went to stand by Alice and wrap his arms around her tiny vampire waist.

"Sorry about that," I said embarrassed," is.. is HE back?" I questioned.

"No, he doesn't know we are here Bella." Alice said soothingly. I let out a breath of relief. I knew I wouldn't be able to face him after he told me he didn't love me.

"Why are you two back?" I questioned again.

"We needed to talk to you." Alice answered. "Charlie, do you mind if we talk with Bella privately?" Alice asked sweetly while Jasper sent waves of trust to Charlie. Charlie looked at me, I nodded and he left.

"Why?" I asked them both after he left the room. "Why didn't you at least say goodbye? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I am Bella! But he said that you decided that you wanted a normal human life and to never see us again." Alice said with venom tears in her eyes that will never fall. "I'm so so so sorry if any of us had known we never would have left!" she cried.

"How did he lie to you Jasper?" I asked. "Couldn't you have just felt if he was lying?" I queried.

"I was still upset after realizing that I had almost killed you and he told me all of the doubts in my mind were true so I believed him on the spot. I'm sorry Bella." He said and hung his head in shame.

"Oh Bella! Will you ever be able to forgive us for what we let happen to you?" Alice wailed.

"Yes now get your tiny vampire butt over here and give me a hug! You too Jasper!" I said holding my arms open. Alice didn't hesitate and hugged me careful not to crush me.

"I don't think me coming over there is such a good idea." Jasper said.

"Did you or did you not pin me down when I emotionally broke down?" I asked.

"Well yes but-"

"No butts jasper if you could handle doing that without killing me then get your southern vampire self over here now and give me a hug." I stated and he gave me a hug. After the love fest was over we talked about simple things. "Alice now why did you come back? Not that I'm not excited to see you or anything but why now?" I asked her.

"I had a vision of you breaking down. Then I had a vision of you in here and I saw your scare." She said. "How did you get it? What happened?" she asked.

"You know the werewolves in La Push well my ex-friend Jake is one. He got mad at me for not loving him and still mourning my loss of Edward so he phased and did this to me on purpose." I said gesturing to my eye.

"That mutt!" Alice said outraged. "I'll murder him! Skin him alive and then open him up and take out all of his bones one by one while he's still alive!" she said. Hmm, pixie has an evil side!

"Alice honey, he has a whole pack behind him to back him up. It's only us two." He said trying to sooth her.

"oh yeah we'll see about that!" she said and got her blackberry out. "hey Carlisle" she said and paused. "yeah I know, but you need to get Emmett , Rosalie, Esme, and yourself back to Forks." Another pause "Why? It's Bella." She said and hung up on him and called a different number. "Edward before you hang up its Bella!" she said so fast I barely heard her. "she's been hurt." She told him. "he hung up on me!" she said coming back over to my bed "Bella they are all coming back, including him." She told me gently I went into a numb kind of state after that. "we have to go to clean the house and get ready for them. I promise that I'll be back tomorrow." She said and gave me a hug. Then they were gone. The nurse finally came by with Charlie and I ate my lunch and looked to Charlie and said quietly,

"They are all coming back Charlie. HE's coming back."

* * *

**(AN: So I hope you like this chapter! I love all of my readers and reviewers out there! If anyone wants to give me ideas then I will happily work them into the story! ****I am trying to learn to play the guitar! It's going well! I am going to learn how to play hound dog for my mamaw since she bought me my guitar. She loves Elvis! All the pictures scare me! His eyes follow me wherever I go! Anways I hope you liked this chapter! Well good bye all of my extraordinary readers and reviewers! Oh, please please please! I want reviews, whether they be critique or praise but please I LOVE hearing from you all! I love you people(but not in the creepy way!) so bye! Ily!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It Never Ends Does It?**_**Recap:**__** Bella's POV: **__**"**__**They are all coming back Charlie. **__**He's coming back."**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: SURPRISE! Just in case the shock wasn't enough.**

* * *

Jethro's POV:

"Hey Abby, it's Gibbs." I said into the phone.

"Oh Gibbs! How are you all? When will we be able to see her? When are you coming home? Did she like living there? When did you arrive? Can I talk to her? Oh, how's Charlie? Is he doing good?" Abby asked.

"Calm down Abby or I'm cutting you off the caffeine." I said. I heard her gasp.

"You wouldn't dare Gibbs!" she shrieked into the phone. I heard someone in the background. "Timmy! It's Gibbs! Say hi Timmy!"

"Hi boss." He said nervously. No one disobeys Abby and gets away with it.

"Who got her the Caf-pow?" I asked him.

"Tony sir." He said.

"That's good to know. So how have things been? Are there any cases?" I asked him, again.

"Surprisingly no boss, it's been quiet since you and Mary left to go and get Bella." He informed.

"That's good." I said.

"Giiiiibs!" Abby whined, "How is she?"

"Not good Abbs. She was a complete heartbroken wreck when we got here and now she recently got attacked by a wild animal but the way those marks miss her eye like they did I can't help but think its not a wild animal that did this to her. The cops here say it's a coincidence the way she was attacked exactly like Emily Young was but you know how I feel about coincidences, they-"

"Don't exist." They finished for me.

"Right, so Abbs, get everyone and get down here. Maybe she will be a little less heartbroken if she sees you all. Tell Tony no funny business and I mean it. McGee go tell everyone to pack." I told them I heard Anny's doors close and said to her, "Abbs there's something just not right here in Forks. Look up two people for me please. Look up Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. If you find anything and anything at all call me."

"Sure thing boss man! And I'll make sure the team and I get there as soon as possible. Do you want Duck there too?" se asked me.

"Yes I do not trust these doctors they rely too much on the medicine." I said.

"You got it Gibbs!" she said. "See you all soon! Send Bells my love!" she said hung up before I could respond. I hadn't been off the phone for a whole minute before someone else was calling me.

"Gibbs, talk to me." I said.

"Jethro, its Charlie." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately worried for Bells.

"Two of the Cullens came back and they told her that HE is coming back." He said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" I roared.

"After they left Bella went into shock and had a seizure the doctors had to sedate her she is sleeping now. They said she should wake up any minute now." He said.

"I'm coming over there now!"

* * *

Bella's POV:

_I don't love you. We're leaving Bella. You were just helping us pass the time. We hate you. We never cared about you. I don't love you.  
_

I woke up screaming and thrashing then, I knocked over my IV in the process and felt some one pinning me. I opened my eyes to see who was restraining me and was shocked to find my dad. He was supposed to be back at Charlie's house working on something. I tried talking but my throat was so sore and all that I could rasp out pitifully was so incoherent that he grabbed a cup of water for me after I stopped thrashing. After he gave me the water I gulped it down in one huge swallow almost chocking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I heard." Was all he said. What did he hear? I thought back to the dream about HIM. What happ- I cut myself mid thought when I remembered Alice and Japer being here.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked him.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. If you want I can make sure he stays away from you?" he asked, when in reality he was most likely going to do all in his power to do that anyway.

"No." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"Dad I'm a little hungry. How long was I out?" I asked him switching subjects, miserably by the way.

"Well after they had to sedate you, you were out for about two and a half days." He said. "So what would you like to eat?" he asked me.

"Uh how about, if you can sneak it up here, an awesome candy bar!" I said excited to get something other than icky hospital food.

"Hershey's Cookie and Cream, right?" he asked.

"Duh! There is no other king of the candy bars!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at me and moved towards the door. He turned to look at me then.

"I'm glad that I am finally seeing some of the old happy Bella." He said and then he was gone. I was left alone to think then. If I had been out for two and a half days like dad had said then that's plenty of time for the rest of the Cullens to get here. For HIM to get here.

* * *

**(AN: Hey fabulous readers! Well I hope you liked this chapter! Even if it was relatively small, I wanted to write more but I also wanted to give you all a chapter because I love you all! So as you can see I went ahead and gave you this chapter out of the kindness of my heart. Anyways lets talk about me now! My "friend" that I WAS crushing on decided to call me an idiot today so yeah I just lost anything I felt for him. See the deal is we are in out Adv English class and we are all in teams. We get a section in the book to take notes on. The bell rings I'm not done I had tried my best I had a page and a half of notes and I tell him that I can't take the book home and what does he do? He looks at me tries to force me into taking a book calls me a lazy idiot. So yeah that sure made me feel better about myself when I already have low self-esteem issues! UGH! I am finally glad to get that off my chest. And I am so proud of myself for not crying about it. I'm an oversensitive person but hey any normal person would take offense to being called a lazy idiot who does nothing and works her freaking butt of ! UGH! I want to scream! Oh and I also got a visit from my stalker today! He isn't my real stalker just a guy that creeps me out. The deal with that is I'm sitting in the library Reading ****The Claudi Journals**** By Tanith Lee (Which are amazing!) ****When he struts right up to me and spits his black spit on the carpeted library floor and asks me how I'm doing. Let's just say I behaved myself and walked out before I did anything rash. This was after the English crap too so I was already in a foul mood. Wow it feels like I've taken most of this chapter to talk about my day! So I'm very sorry if you don't like reading my drama when you all really want the new chapter so again I'm sorry! Anyway please review! ILY! Oh I do not own NCIS, Twilight, or In Plain Sight! Too bad right?)**

* * *

**(P.S. I made a new poll about whether or not you, the awesome reader, want Bella and Edward to get back together so go to my profile and vote!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	8. Chapter 8

****

It Never Ends Does It?

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Bella's POV: **__**"I'm glad that I am finally seeing some of the old happy Bella." He said and then he was gone. I was left alone to think then. If I had been out for two and a half days like dad had said then that's plenty of time for the rest of the Cullens to get here. For HIM to get here.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Suck!**

* * *

Jethro's POV:

I had just picked up the team from the airport and now we were heading to the hospital to surprise Bella. Abby was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat while Tony and Ziva were talking about how dull the Washington weather was. Ducky and McGee had to take another car. We were getting close to the hospital when my cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." I said.

"Jethro, you may not like this but they've arrived." Charlie said.

"Who has? It better not be who I think it is." I said back.

"I'm afraid it is they're all here Jethro. Including HIM." He said. I was silent for a while. "Jethro? Are you there?" he asked,

"Yes I'm still here. We are on our way to the hospital now." I said and hung up and pressed my foot all the way down on the gas. We were there in no time. "Go on up her room number is five seventy seven. I have business to take care of." I said and went to the police station to talk to Charlie after everyone was out of the car.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I had just finished eating the king of candy bars and now I'm sitting here thinking of all the reasons that HE would willingly want to come back here. He said I was just something to do to pass the time. He said he never loved me! How dare he come back! I felt something wet crawl down my face and down my neck. I reached up to my face to find that is was a tear. Hmm, I thought I ran out of those. I wasn't distracted for long by my tears as I quickly became absorbed with my thoughts on why he is back. Maybe he feels guilty. Yes that has to be it! He just feels guilty. But if he feels guilty, then what for? If he messed with my emotions before without a care in the world and threw me into a depression then why would he be guilty! I put my face in my hands and screamed when it hurt. Ugh! I forgot about the stupid scars Jacob gave me! And what's his problem? Why does all this crap have to happen to me? Ari, mom, Kelly, HIM, the Cullens? It's just not fair! I thought and just broke down sobbing hard heart wrenching sobs. I vaguely heard the door being opened but I didn't react until I felt someone putting their arms around me.

"What do you think-" I stopped talking when I seen who was holding me, Abby. "Abby? What are you doing here?" I hiccupped from all the sobbing. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I then looked around the room to see Tony, McGee, Ducky, and another woman who just screamed dangerous.

"Oh you poor dear." Ducky said coming over to me and hugging me.

"What happened to you Bells? Where's my cheerful best friend?" Abby asked me.

"She died the same day her heart was ripped out when HE left." I said and started sobbing again.

"Who belly bear?" Tony asked me and I laughed a little laugh then stopped. I haven't laughed in so long!

"E..Ed..Edwa… Edward Cull… Cullen." I said.

* * *

Edward's POV:

When I heard that my Bella was in the hospital I had the family rush back. I can't believe I left her knowing what a danger magnet she is. I was outside her door at the hospital when I heard her talking to some people. Then I heard something that made my heart break because I knew that I had done this to her. I heard:

"What happened to you Bells? Where's my cheerful best friend?" A woman asked her.

"She died the same day her heart was ripped out when HE left." she said and started sobbing.

"Who belly bear?" A man asked her and she laughed a little laugh then stopped.

"E..Ed..Edwa… Edward Cull… Cullen." She said.

I can't believe I did this to her.

* * *

**(AN: Hey awesome readers and reviewers! ILY all! And no sorry not in the creepy stalker way! I don't want to put in the effort to stalk you all! JK! :D I need some humor after this crappy school week! Oh btw my "friend" made me feel stupid again all because I couldn't see the board and I wrote 6 instead of 5! I AM ONLY HUMAN! GRRR! I give up on him! I am just going to admire the tall, dark, and handsome guy at my guitar lessons. He practices right before me so I always get there before he leaves. So anyway I am so proud of myself! I finally passed one of my advanced algebra/pre calc tests! I made a C! WOOOO! And I made some guys happy by going to the bible club at school, I might go again seeing as how I don't eat lunch anyway and it is good to go! SIGH! So I need your guys' help! I need some inspiration! For this and the book I am writing! What kind of book are YOU interested in? It would really be cool if I succeeded and got it published and by some miracle people liked it and then it got on fanfiction! Wouldn't that be awesome! I think it would be! So anyway what do you want to read about for this story and for my book? For the story you are currently reading, should I do something more? Is Jethro way out of character? Do you want a certain character in the story that is not currently in it? Well anyway I g2g! ILY all! Please review! You guys make me so happy when crappy drama is going on! Especially when I get home and see that someone is following my story or it's on their favorites list! It makes me so happy! I am so sorry that this chapter is short but I really really really wanted to put it up for all you awesome readers! I do not own In Plain Sight, NCIS, or Twilight! REVIEW, please.)**

* * *

**(P.S. The poll is on my profile. If you do not want Edward and Bella to get back together I would go vote if I were you! I've only gotten two votes so far but both want Edward and Bella back together! So vote!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	9. Chapter 9

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Edward's POV:**_

_**When I heard that my Bella was in the hospital I had the family rush back. I can't believe I left her knowing what a danger magnet she is. I was outside her door at the hospital when I heard her talking to some people. Then I heard something that made my heart break because I knew that I had done this to her. I heard:  
"What happened to you Bells? Where's my cheerful best friend?" A woman asked her.  
"She died the same day her heart was ripped out when HE left." she said and started sobbing.  
"Who belly bear?" A man asked her and she laughed a little laugh then stopped.  
"E...Ed...Edwa… Edward Cull… Cullen." She said.  
I can't believe I did this to her.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dun, Dun, Dunn!**

* * *

Jethro's POV:

At the police station Charlie and I couldn't find anything that could prevent that boy from being near my daughter. Well we came up with plenty of ideas, just not anything legal. Anyways, he did show me a family photo he had saved on to the police database that no one knew about. He said he made a copy of it so he could run background checks and watch for him. He printed me a copy and then I was off to the hospital. I got there quick due to my speeding habit and also due to the fact that the station isn't too far from the hospital. I went right up to her room and found that boy listening to everyone inside the room talk. He is the heartbreaker. He is a dead man. I saw his head whip towards me right as I thought that. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"Boy. We need to have a talk. Now." I said and motioned for him to follow me. He nodded and started to follow me.

Bella' POV:

"Explain Bells." Abby said seriously. Wow she's never been THIS serious before!

"I can't Abbs." I said my eyes stinging with the tears flowing down my cheeks and the ones threatening to come out.

"Bells." She sighed as I yawned. "You will tell me but I can see you are tired so we will all leave you to your peaceful slumber!" she said. Oh if she only knew! "Bye Bells!" she said and hugged me carefully but also hard. How she managed to do that is crazy! Then she skipped to the door and started bouncing like Alice does. They would be twins if they would ever meet.

"Bye Isabella. Be careful. We all know how you are even in the confines of the hospital." Ducky said giving me a hug too. He walked over to Abby then and had her calm down.

"Bye Belly Bells! See you tomorrow!" Tony said ruffling my hair gently since I'm still sore.

"Looking forward to it Tony." I said and meant it. I had missed all of them so much! They're practically family! He smiled softly and grabbed officer David's hand. She gave me a nod and her and tony also walked towards the door.

"Don't hate me Bella." McGee said coming over to me with his hands behind his back looking very suspicious.

"Now Tim, what on earth are you planning on doing that will make me hate you?" I asked. Hiccupping from all the crying I've done. He didn't say anything just hugged me and ran out of the room while the others laughed and followed very shortly after, even sweet old Ducky left in a hurry. I looked around to see what he had done and found the Barnes and Noble bag beside me. Ah so he bought me a present. Well if it's from Barnes and Noble I'm okay with it. I opened the bag to find three books. The first I pulled out was McGee's new book. Then I pulled out Wuthering Heights, special edition. And the third book was a book I had never heard of before, it was called Running Out of Time by Margaret Peterson Haddix. Hmm, it looks interesting.

* * *

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE  
Jessie lives with her family in the frontier village of Clifton, Indiana. When diphtheria strikes the village and the children of Clifton start dying, Jessie's mother sends her on a dangerous mission to bring back help.  
But beyond the walls of Clifton, Jessie discovers a world even more alien and threatening than she could have imagined, and soon she finds her own life in jeopardy. Can she get help before the children of Clifton, and Jessie herself. Run out of time?

* * *

Hmm, sounds interesting. Nothing I would ever read but hey why not? As I was about to start reading the door opened and in walked…

* * *

Edward's POV:

When Bella's real father told me to follow him I quickly obliged and started reading his mind and just as quick stopped and listened to Bella upstairs in her room. His thoughts were murderous. I never thought a human could make me afraid for my undead life!

* * *

**(AN: Hey awesome readers and reviewers! My week has been INSANE! First I get a major sinus infection that sucked! Then when I do get back there's a bomb threat! And they put us in the gym! We should've been put outside. But my head HURT during that two hour process. UGH! Oh and yesterday I was called inane and criticized on the cross I drew to symbolize a martyr by you guessed it my 'friend'. So yeah. He also got mad at me for not inviting this girl we play cards with to my Halloween party today, so yeah he can just get over it and himself. Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL thank you for your awesome patience! I do not own In Plain Sight, NCIS, or Twilight! REVIEW, please. Oh I also do not own ****Running Out of Time this random book that I have decided to throw in and force Bella to read belongs to Margaret Peterson Haddix. Sorry for he short chapter but I am trying my best! I'm still sick! The pills I have to take make me gag! Ugh! Can't they just make medicine that tastes good?****)**

* * *

**(P.S. The poll is still on my profile. So far only thirteen people have voted which is great but I want to see more votes. So vote! Pretty please with sugar, cherries, uh hot guys, Edward, uh anything you want, uh and maybe a cookie if you're lucky! :D so please go vote and review! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	10. Chapter 10

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV:**_**Hmm, sounds interesting. Nothing I would ever read but hey why not? As I was about to start reading the door opened and in walked…**

_**Edward's POV:**_** When Bella's real father told me to follow him I quickly obliged and started reading his mind and just as quick stopped and listened to Bella upstairs in her room. His thoughts were murderous. I never thought a human could make me afraid for my undead life!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Don't Know Why You say Good-Buy, I Say Hello! **

* * *

Bella's POV:

And in walked my mom. "Hey mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously,

"Honey I came to tell you that I have to leave. And that I am really sorry Bells. I just got you back! I wish that I could stay here longer with you but Marshall and I got to go but you're dad and uncle are here for you. And I'll call everyday!" mom said sounding sad.

"But mom! You all just got here!" I exclaimed.

"I know sweetie, but there's this really big case back in Albuquerque." Mom sad.

"Fine, email and call every day! Or else!" I gave in after a five minute stare down with her.

"Alright sweetie! I'll call when Marshall and I get there! I love you!" she said and gave me a gentle hug around all the stuff attached to me. After the awkward hug she left and I had a little nap after deciding that I'd read the book later.

* * *

Edward's POV:

He led me to the cafeteria and he didn't beat around the bush. He started talking before he thought about it giving me no warning whatsoever.

"Do you know who I am boy?" He questioned menacingly.

"No, sir." Even though I knew exactly who he was because his thoughts were practically screaming that he was Bella's father which makes absolutely no sense because Charlie is her father.

"I am Bella's father. You know the girl who dated then proceeded to shatter her heart. " he said. Great this guy was even more protective of Bella than Charlie was and I am here shaking inwardly out of fear for my undead life! I was still confused so I played the ignorant human cared.

"Huh?"

"I am Isabella Marie Gibbs' father! She's been hiding here."

"What from?" I asked and immediately got the answer from his mind.

"It's none of your business. I brought you down here to tell you that if you go any where near Bella I will have you put in a federal jail. Do you understand me?" he asked rhetorically because before I could nod he was off to the elevator so he could go see Bella. I was very confused and went home to tell everyone the news I had found out. When I arrived home no one was here so I started to play on my piano. I started with Bella's Lullaby since I thought it would help ease my pain and by the time I was finished it had not helped whatsoever. I played random notes and songs and had just started Esme's favorite when they all got back from hunting I listened to their thoughts while I played the last few notes.

_I am so glad he's playing again!-Esme_

_My poor son, He left his mate so he could protect her and then this happens. Poor Bella too.-Carlisle_

_I hope my little sis gets better soon so I can see her and give her a bear hug. Hmm, bears their blood is the sweetest-Emmett_

_I wish I wasn't so mean to Bella, I just can't see how she'd want to give up everything?-Rosalie_

_I hope Bella doesn't blame me for what has happened to her-Jasper_

_Edward, Bella's future has disappeared, I think one of the wolves are planning on paying her a visit.-Alice_

I growled loudly at that and ran back to the hospital to find the fresh smell of wet dog at the entrance. Along with another two new scents and not any of the people that were talking to Bella yesterday, They must be new.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Bellaaaa!" I heard and felt shaking. I groaned and fell back to sleep. "Bella!" the voice yelled and shook me again more forcefully. I once again fell asleep again. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" now this time my eyes shot open to see Jacob's massive form way too close for comfort. "Now that's more like it." He said walking over to a chair in the corner and pulling it until it was beside my bed. "Sorry I haven't been to see you but that red headed leech has been evading us left and right! And all of the Cullens are back. And I am being punished for putting you in your place! Bella? Where's the flowers I got you?" he ranted and asked me but I was stuck on red headed leech. She can't be back? Why would she be back? "Bella!" Jacob yelled grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "Are you listening to me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"First of all get your slimy hands off me, secondly I am glad you're being punished, and thirdly no I don't give a crap about what you say, do, or anything because Jacob Black, I HATE YOU!" I said and tried getting his hands off me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really shouldn't have said that." He said menacingly right before the door busted open.

"Get you filthy hands off her!"

* * *

**(AN: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve any of you loyal readers! But anyway I will try my best to update sooner! But anyway my play that I wrote didn't win so I'm a little sad but hey It'll make me stronger in the long run right? Well I love you all I've had a crazy two weeks full of sickness, guitar, bomb threat, field trips, my papaw's infected foot. AI AI AI! CRAZY! But I am learning this old man on guitar. You all know this old man right? In case you don't it goes: This old man, He played one, He played knick knack on my thumb, with a knick knack patty wack give a dog a bone this old man went rolling home. And it continues til the number ten. But anyways I love you all so much and I am grateful that you all are so patient with me for being a horrible person and I will try to update sooner! So ILY! I don't own In Plain Sight, NCIS, or Twilight. Review please and take a guess at who busted in on Jacob and Bella. And I am super sorry its short but it is 10:52, I'm tired and I have school! Wish I didn't but I do xd)**

* * *

**(P.S. The poll is still on my profile. Vote! Pretty please with sugar, cherries, uh greasy cheese burgers, Gibbs, uh anything you want, uh and maybe a chocolate cake if you're lucky! :D so please go vote.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV:**__** "First of all get your slimy hands off me, secondly I am glad you're being punished, and thirdly no I don't give a crap about what you say, do, or anything because Jacob Black, I HATE YOU!" I said and tried getting his hands off me.**_

"_**Bella, Bella, Bella, you really shouldn't have said that." He said menacingly right before the door busted open.**_

"_**Get you filthy hands off her!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Venom and Visitors:**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Get your filthy hands off her!" My dad yelled as him and Tony came in with their guns raised at Jacob. Jacob jumped because he had no clue that this was my real father. Jacob was in too much shock to do anything but obey like a tame dog. "Get out of here." Dad said with his super scary voice. Jacob was out of here in a flash with his tail between his legs.

"Bellsy? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tony asked me.

"No Tony, if you both hadn't shown up and scared the crap out of him then he would have. " I said honestly hugging him. Dad stared at us for a little bit making an awkward atmosphere.

"DiNozzo, go get me some coffee and Bella something sweet out of the machine." Dad said staring at me while he spoke making me nervous. Tony just stood there for some odd reason. Dad noticed he wasn't gone yet and went over and gave him a famous head slap and then Tony was out the door. "Bella, there was no animal was there? That boy that was just here, he did this to you." Dad asked but it sounded like more of a statement. I sighed.

"Yes."

"How? Is he one of those reservation wolves?" dad asked.

"Wha- How do you know about the wolves dad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Bells, I am an NCIS special agent, an ex-marine, and your father. I looked this place up before sending you here and found out about the wolves and the cold ones." He said.

"So you know about the Cullens then?" I asked.

"Yes." Huh. Well this is a surprise. My dad knows about the supernatural.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

How dare Bella! How dare that man! How dare the Cullens! I stormed out the hospital doors and to the woods because my shaking was getting out of control. When I finally got out of human sight I erupted into my wolf form. I ran through the forest to let off some steam until I caught the scent of two leeches near me. Their trail was fresh so I followed it back towards the hospital. They were in the woods far back enough so they could see it but no one could see them. There were only two of them a tall brown headed male with a slightly average form. The female was smoking hot, if I didn't have my Bella and she wasn't a leech she would so be mine. She was tall, hot, wavy brown hair with neon blue highlights. Too bad she's a leech. There's only two, I can take them! I lunged at the male first.

"Bad dog!" the hot leech scolded me as she grabbed the scruff of my neck like I was a puppy!"C'mon boy switch back, c'mon." she said talking to me as if I really was a dog. She let me go so I went around a tree and shifted back and pulled on my shorts.

"Who are you?" I asked the two leeches.

"I'm Nathan, and this is my sister, Trixie" The man introduced themselves, "And who are you?" he asked me.

"Jacob." I said tersely, waiting for a good opening.

"Well Jacob, you've been a very bad dog and you do know what happens to bad dogs right?" Trixie paused then continued, "They get put to sleep." She said as Nathan ran over and bit into my neck. I immediately dropped to the ground in pain. Vampire venom makes sure that a werewolf undergoes a very slow and painful death. "Bye puppy!" she said and ran towards the hospital.

"You shouldn't have messed with our Bells." Nathan said and then followed his sister. I shifted into my wolf form which doubled the pain. I let out an ear piercing, pain filled, and just plain sad howl. My brothers' thoughts were soon in my head.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I followed the mutt and watched curiously as the new male vampire, Nathan, bit him so that the dog would die slowly and painfully and even I wouldn't have been that cruel. I was intrigued that I couldn't read their minds and even more irritated when Nathan mentioned my Bella. I followed them to the hospital but only to where I was in hearing range. I listened as they went into Bella's room and her start to cry while they tried to sooth her. But why? What is going on? What exactly am I missing?

* * *

**(AN: Sorry this chapter is short too but hey it's early. So no complaining. JK! Thanks for the reviews! I told you I would update soon ;) My poor pre-calc/trig teacher about had a heart attack today in class. She dropped her pen on my desk and thought she hit me with it. She was so upset. I'm getting faster on guitar! WOO! And a little bit faster at updating right? JK, this is a very rare thing so ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS! ;D So any who thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! ILY all! You are awesome! Getting those emails just make my day! But I am made they banned fan fiction on the schools computer! GRRRR! But then again they also banned my site but I am so glad there is a way around blocked sites or I would die since in fourth period is my computer class so all we really do is play on the computer. I am going on another field trip Friday! WOOO! I love field trips, or any days I can get out of school. I do not own In Plain Sight, NCIS, or Twilight.)**

* * *

**(P.S. The poll is still on my profile. Vote! Pretty please with sugar, cherries, uh pal's salty frenchie fries, Tony, uh anything you want, uh and maybe some chocolate fudge brownies if you're lucky! :D so please go vote.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	12. Chapter 12

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Edward's POV: **__**I followed the mutt and watched curiously as the new male vampire, Nathan, bit him so that the dog would die slowly and painfully and even I wouldn't have been that cruel. I was intrigued that I couldn't read their minds and even more irritated when Nathan mentioned my Bella. I followed them to the hospital but only to where I was in hearing range. I listened as they went into Bella's room and her start to cry while they tried to sooth her. But why? What is going on? What exactly am I missing?**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Still Love You:

* * *

**

Bella's POV:

My dad knows about all the supernatural stuff. So that means he knows that I dated a vampire and HAD a werewolf best friend. Dad left a few minutes ago but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my dad knows. It's weird but it shouldn't be a shock because he knows everything because nothing is a coincidence. I was pulled out of my thoughts by three sharp knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I wonder who it is. The door opened slowly and in walked in two people that I thought that I would never see again! "Nathan! Trixie! I thought... I thought you guys' were dead!"

"Aw Bells! We'd never leave you! Sure we've just been MIA but we've been watching you. We never wanted to hide or go away but we knew we had to come out of hiding when we found out that you were hurt. And besides you know I couldn't stay away from you for long." Nathan said.

"And then we found out the exact reason why you got hurt so I took care of it." Trixie said.

"And when you say you took care of it..." I trailed off

"I put the dog down myself."Trixie said proud of the deed she has done. I shook my head, a little disgusted that she killed him. I mean yeah he was a bad guy towards the end but I wouldn't wish death on anyone.

"So how have you guys' been?" I asked them both.

"Bored without you around! It's just been the same! I miss you and all of your quirky habits." Trixie said.

"What about you Nate? Did you miss me?" I asked him.

"Of course I did Bells." He said coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Someone would have to be out of their right mind not to miss you." He said tucking my hair behind my ears.

"AWKWARD!" Trixie yelled making me blush. "I am not sticking around here while you two make faces at each other."

"You can't leave the rest of the pack probably know what you did by now and they will be out for blood." I said.

"Oh! I am just going to stay in the hospital. I might go grab me a blood bag." She said and skipped, very Alice like, out of the room. Okay maybe she was right this is a little awkward.

"So how have you been Bells?" he asked.

"You said you've been watching me."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me how you are emotionally. You can tell me."

"How? How do I know I can tell you? How do I know that as soon as I pour my heart out that you will just leave again! How do I know?"

"Bella, sweetie, calm down. I'm here to stay this time. I won't tell you something and leave you like I did before."

"Have you changed?"

"W…what do you mean changed? Because physically I can't change." He said nervously.

"Well let me clarify, before you left to be changed into an immortal blood drinker, you declared your love for me and then left. Do you still love me? I need to know because if you love someone you just don't leave them." I stated.

"Yes I, Nathan David Barry still love you, Isabella Marie Swan. And let's clear up one thing." He said and paused bringing his face closer. "I only left so I could get stronger so I could protect you."

"I don't need protecting." I mumbled while blushing. He raised his eyebrow, grr I want to do that!

"You, the biggest danger magnet of the century, doesn't need protecting? Isabella, where, pray tell, are we right now?"

"hospital." I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that I don't think I heard it." He said while smirking.

"HOSPITAL! We are in a hospital okay! Are you happy?"

"I will be, after I get one thing." He said.

"Oh? And what is that one thing?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I understood exactly what the one thing was when his lips met mine.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I had to get closer, I had to see Bella and make sure that they weren't hurting her. I climbed up a tree and heard them talk then the female, Trixe, left the room. Then it was two. They were talking and then he kissed my Bella!

* * *

Nathan's POV:

Finally after three years of loving Bella and a year of my Newborn phase I finally get to kiss her! If I died right now I'd be a very happy vampire.

* * *

**(AN: Hey my awesome readers and reviewers! You guys rock! My week has been a very shocking week. I learned that my friend is pregnant! I hate the guy she's with but there's nothing I can do about it. I got a new song to play, it's secret agent man. I don't know it, you might. So I now have four songs I play on guitar, not very well though. My songs are Hound Dog, You Are My Sunshine, This Old Man, and Secret Agent Man. My two year old cousin fell down the stairs today! It was horrible! ****so anyways back to the important things in life, what do you want me to add in my story? Well I got to go! I love you all but not in the creepy creepers way! Review and tell me if this chapter was good or bad! I'll be waiting. Oh and sorry if it's too short for your liking and I'll try to update soon!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,○****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	13. Chapter 13

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Nathan's POV: **__**Finally after three years of loving Bella and a year of my Newborn phase I finally get to kiss her! If I died right now I'd be a very happy vampire. **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Who Are You?**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I can't believe that I am kissing Nathan! Nathan Shepherd! Oh Trixie is so gonna kill me! Director Shepherd, or as she told me plenty of times to call her Jenny, would probably kill me if she was still alive. I know dad will kill us both. But I can't help myself around Nathan he is just so wonderful. I can still remember the day we met like it was yesterday. Man that was a funny day, for me.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Bella, Gibbs, these are my children, Nathan and Trixie Shepherd." Director Shepherd said._

"_MOM! You know I don't like going by your name! I like going by dad's last name!" said the boy, Nathan. He looked to be around fourteen or fifteen, around my age give or take a year or two. He was so handsome! Silky, dark hair. Cloudy blue eyes. But I was pulled from my ogle fest by his sister, his twin sister. She also had dark hair but her eyes were the same color as Director Shepherd's eyes._

"_Which I think is really stupid since he left us!" she said angrily._

"_I just want a piece of him okay?" he yelled at her. I thought it was sweet that he wants to have his father's name even if his father left him. My dad however could not take the disrespect though so he went into Marine Gibbs mode. And when he is in that mode you do NOT question him._

"_That is no way to talk to a person. Either of you. You two should be ashamed. Get down on the floor and give me ten push ups each." They looked at him as if he was crazy, not doing as he said._

"_If you don't want to have to do more than ten then I suggest you do it now." I said. The girl glared at me and boy he well I can't really tell what kind of a look that is but I know it isn't one of hate. He took my advice and started his ten push ups. The girl just stomped her foot._

"_I will not you're not my father, you're not my mother, and girls don't do push ups." She said glaring at dad._

"_Trixie Ann Shepherd! Get down on the floor and do fifteen push ups, now!" Director Shepherd yelled. _

"_But the old guy said ten!" she whined. Uh-oh. I gasped and looked at dad._

"_That is no way to talk about someone Trixie!" Director Shepherd scolded her. "Now it's up to twenty." I really didn't want to be here any longer._

"_Daddy? Can I go talk to Ducky now that I've met Nathan and Trixie?" I asked._

"_Yes baby girl go ahead." He said as Nathan got done with his ten push ups. _

"_Mom? Very special agent Gibbs? May I go with her?" he asked politely. He obviously was a fast leaner when it came to my dad. Good boy! I watched dad eye him for a minute._

"_You may go Nate." Director Shepherd said. Dad stayed silent._

"_Um, Special Agent Gibbs? May I go?" he asked wary of my dad. My dad stayed silent for a little bit longer then he looked at me, why? I have no idea._

"_Yes. Bells honey take him to see autopsy with you." He said. Then we went out the door together._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

I think I will always remember that day. Not only because I met one of the greatest men in my life but because he fainted when he saw the dead body that Ducky was working on. We broke apart from our wonderful kiss when the door to my room was thrown open. We both looked up to see who had interrupted this long awaited dream and found Edward.

"Wh… what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came back for you Bella!" He said. I was silent.

"Bells, I am going to go get you something to eat. I'll be back okay?" Nathan said and kissed my hand before leaving the room. Leaving Edward and I alone.

"Bella, I lied that day in the woods. I love you and will always love you!" he said. I was shocked but not willing to go back to him. I still felt something for him and Sheryl Crow's song The First Cut Is The Deepest is right in so many ways but there's no changing anything.

"Edward, I loved you and you shattered my heart. I never thought that I would be the same seeing as how I had thought that Nathan was dead. But you still broke my heart and you can't come running back expecting me to have open arms and I know I'm a hypocrite by saying this but how can I trust you after you lied to me? And about something so important. If you did really love me you wouldn't have left." I said.

"Bella, I only left to protect you!" he said.

"It doesn't change the fact that you left Edward." I paused for a second, "Please leave."

"Bella. Please."

"No!"

"I know that this is most likely the cheesiest line in history, I should know, but let me say one thing." He paused I nodded. He sucked in an unneeded breath and said, "Roses are read, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you!" he was right that is cheesy.

"But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty, and if you thought this would work, so is your head." I said.

"Bella, I see your face when I am day dreaming!" he tried again.

"And that is why I wake up screaming." I said referring to the nightmares I have about him leaving.

"My feelings for you no words can tell!" he tried one more time.

"Except for maybe go to hell. Edward go now." I said. He finally admitted defeat and left looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Nathan walked back in with my food.

"Nice rhyming babe." He said kissing my hand.

* * *

**(AN: hey everybody! Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving! I did :D I had my five year old cousin dancing to Hot n Cold, Bad Romance, Single Ladies, along with some other songs. It was funny. But anyways I am tired so I am not going to do a super long AN like I normally do. So adios! Please review! I do not own Twilight or NCIS or In Plain Sight. I love you all just not in the creepy way! But I do love you! TTFN!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	14. Chapter 14

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV:**_ _**"My feelings for you no words can tell!" he tried one more time.  
"Except for maybe go to hell. Edward go now." I said. He finally admitted defeat and left looking like a dog with its tail between it's legs. Nathan walked back in with my food.  
"Nice rhyming babe." He said kissing my hand.**_

**Chapter 14: Permission To Shoot!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

After I ate my food Nate took my tray away and when he returned he pulled me into another passionate kiss. We were too busy to notice the door opened and when My Dad, Charlie, and the team came in we both went into shock. Ziva took out her gun and pointed it at Nate. As if that do anything.

"Permission to shoot." She said not taking her eyes off Nate.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at her. Ziva lowered her gun and put it back into its' holster.

"Nathan? How are you here? We thought you were dead my dear boy." Ducky said clearly confused.

"I never died Ducky." He said.

"And what about Trixie?" Abby asked. She and Trixie were always so close.

"I didn't die either Abbs." Trixie said walking back into my over crowded room.

"Trixie? Is that really you?" Abby asked shocked.

"Yes Abbs. It really is me." Trixie said and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Abby asked, not completely convinced.

"Really really." Trixie said imitating Shrek. Abby smiled so big I thought her face was going to split in half and then she pulled Trixie into a bone crushing hug, if she were human that is. Dad however was still looking, well scratch that. Dad was still glaring at Nathan.

* * *

Jethro's POV:

How dare he, or anyone for that matter, kiss my little girl like that!

"Nathan? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked him in my -you better do as I say voice- He gulped.

"Yes sir." He said and followed me out of the room. Once the door shut I gave him a, as the team calls it, Gibbs slap.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? You know about rule number forty-five! I know that you're a vampire that has the capability of draining my daughter. So why in the world are you putting her life at risk? And another thing, she just got her heart broken. Her fragile heart won't be able to take another blow." I whisper yelled so Bella wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way special agent Gibbs. But I am not nor ever will be sorry for how I feel about Bella. She is the only reason we came back. I know that this will sound very cheesy sir but she is the reason the only reason that I have a will to exist on this earth. When we first met she gave me hope that there are good people in the world and she proved it further by bouncing back to herself after everything she's been through. Granted it is taking a longer time this time around but she is still the beautiful, smart, an loyal person I fell in love with when we met all those years ago and she still is. So sir if you love her and want her to be happy then let me into her life. I will do everything in my power to make her happy each and every day that I still exist in this life. I love your daughter sir and I will never intentionally hurt her. Please let us be together." Wow, this is a first. I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, am shocked and impressed. He is a good guy and he is Jenny's son.

"Fine but if you hurt her I will not hesitate to light a match to you." I said

"Thank you sir." He said. We shook hands and then walked back into Bella's room.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was a little worried about my dad and Nathan but dad won't do anything. At least I hope.

"Bellsy-boo! When did you decide to not get so innocent?" Tony asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know Tony-bologna! I guess it just happened." I said.

"Hey! That is not nice Belly!" Tony yelled using a different nickname., the one he knows I hate with a burning passion.

"You wait until I get out of here Tony!" I said shaking my fist at him.

"That's actually what we came to talk to you about my dear." Ducky said sitting down on the side of my bed.

"Really? When I'm I getting out of this place Duck?" I asked excited.

"Tomorrow." He said and smiled at me.

"Yay!" I yelled at the same time the door opened and Nathan and dad walked back in.

"Bella, we have to leave visiting hours are about over but we will all be here tomorrow to pick you up and take you home. " Dad said.

"Okay dad. See you guys tomorrow!" I said and they all left. Nathan left last after giving me a goodbye kiss. Five minutes after they left Carlisle walked in with a clipboard.

"How are you Dr. Cullen? When did you get appointed my doctor?" I asked him.

"Bella, you know you can call me Carlisle. And I got appointed to you when I arrived back at the hospital. So I hear you're getting out tomorrow." He said.

"Carlisle? Did you pull some strings so I could get out early?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said tersely, which isn't at all like Carlisle.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Just that you read Edward's letter." Carlisle said handing it to me.

"Well you are getting me out early. It's the least I could do." I said and he left as well. I opened the letter and started reading,

Dear Isabella,

First off don't be angry with me for using your whole name. Secondly I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I just want you to be happy and after hearing what Nathan said to your father and seeing you with him I know he will make you happy. I will always love you my Bella. I hope we can still be friends after what I did to you and the foolish poems I tried to woo you with. Everyone misses you Bella. I miss you. Remember I will always be here for you.

Love,  
Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

* * *

**(AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. But to catch you guys up on my life I now have two friends that are pregnant. And I got my class ring Friday! It looks awesome! Well anyways I love you all and sorry for the wait! I do not own Twilight or NCIS or In Plain Sight. I love you all just not in the creepy way! But I do love you! TTFN! Please review!)**

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	15. Chapter 15

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV:**__**"Well you are getting me out early. It's the least I could do." I said and he left as well. I opened the letter and started reading, Dear Isabella, First off don't be angry with me for using your whole name. Secondly I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I just want you to be happy and after hearing what Nathan said to your father and seeing you with him I know he will make you happy. I will always love you my Bella. I hope we can still be friends after what I did to you and the foolish poems I tried to woo you with. Everyone misses you Bella. I miss you. Remember I will always be here for you. Love, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Case Closed.**

* * *

Bella's POV:  
Wow, he really does care. I guess we can still be friends. I grabbed the hospital phone and dialed his number, hoping that he didn't change it.

"Hello?" phew! He didn't change it!

"Hey Edward. I need to talk to you, get your sparkly vampire self to my room pronto!" I ordered then hung up. I hope I can 'close this case' and we can still be friends without all of the awkwardness.

* * *

Edward' POV:

I was composing a new piece when I got a call from an unknown number. Alice told me earlier that I should answer it so I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. I need to talk to you, get your sparkly vampire self to my room pronto!" Bella ordered then hung up. She must have read my letter.

"Esme, I'm going to the hospital. I will be back later." I told Esme who was dusting again.

"All right sweetie, tell Bella that I said hi." she told me and I was outside running to the hospital. I wasn't really watching out for anyone while running so it came as a mild shock when I ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going Dorkward" Nathan's sister yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. It is Trixie correct?" I asked her.

"Yup. Now where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked me.

"To see Bella." I said and watched as her face fell, or is it just me?

"Oh, well I was on my way there as well. But didn't Gibbs tell you NOT to go anywhere near her?" she asked.

"Bella called me." I said.

"Well then let's not keep her waiting." She said.

"Ladies first." I said gesturing in the direction of the hospital. She giggled and fake curtsied.

"Oh no. Age before beauty." She said gesturing as well.

"You little minx." I said and started chasing her. She squealed and ran for the hospital. _Hmm, maybe I can get over Bella_. I thought as I chased this beautiful vampire.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I didn't have to wait long for him to show up. I was shocked though he came in with Trixie and both of them were laughing. Well not true. Trixie was giggling. She has never giggled before.

"Trixie, are you, giggling?" I asked her.

"Why yes, yes I am." Then she puffed out her chest and pretended to show off her muscles. I laughed at that.

"So Edward, your note was really sweet, and I hope that we can be friends. Can we?" I said looking at him. He looked at Trixie, smiled then looked back to me.

"Yes we most definitely can be. There's nothing I'd like better, well maybe something." He paused and looked at Trixie again. I swear she would be blushing if she still could.

"Yay!" I said, clapping like Alice does. Case closed.

* * *

Victoria's POV:

How dare they. I thought that werewolf would do what I told him. He was supposed to kill her not injure and scar her. Well werewolves are stupid and that's why their race is slowly becoming extinct.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked me bringing me out of my thoughts with her southern accent.

"We have options Maria. First is Volturi, the second is send Laurent to pick her up since they think he is still good, or we can take matters into our own hands and create an army." I said.

"Well since I am still avoiding the Volturi, that's out. Let's try Laurent first. And if he fails us we can start an army." Maria said.

"LAURENT!" I yelled for him to come to us.

"Yes Victoria?" he said.

"Go try and get her. She gets out of the hospital tomorrow." I ordered him. He nodded and was out of my sight in the blink of an eye.

"Are you worried about the two new vampires?" Maria asked me.

"No just two more to get rid of." I said and laughed. She joined me in my laughing fit. Bella you will regret ever being born by the time I am done with you.

* * *

Laurent's POV:

Victoria has lost her mind. If she creates an army she will have the Volturi on all of us before she can say . I am not going to follow her orders. I am just going to go warn them and run off to Europe for a while. I held my breath when I reached the hospital. I got in the elevator and quickly found her room. She was with Edward and another vampire I didn't recognize though. I knocked and walked in.

"Hello Bella, Edward." He saw my eyes and growled.

"I am sorry old habits die hard. But my diet is not what brought me here. I came to warn you of Victoria and Maria's crazy plan." I started and quickly told them all how they have gone insane. "I just came to warn you. I will take my leave now."

"Thank you Laurent." Bella said.

"Your welcome." I said and was out of there and running to Europe.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry for the long wait guys but I have been working on my newest story Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire. The Biltmore Estate inspired me. You all should give it a chance. Well anyways here you go, sorry for the wait and the shortness of it! I'll try to do better! I do not own Twilight or NCIS or In Plain Sight. I love you all just not in the creepy way! But I do love you! TTFN! Review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	16. Chapter 16

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Laurent's POV:**__**"I am sorry old habits die hard. But my diet is not what brought me here. I came to warn you of Victoria and Maria's crazy plan." I started and quickly told them all how they have gone insane. "I just came to warn you. I will take my leave now." **_

_**"Thank you Laurent." Bella said.**_

_**"Your welcome." I said and was out of there and running to Europe.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hi There Darling!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

After Laurent left Trixie and Edward pulled out their cell phones and started calling everyone. I however just sat there and thought about what he had said. It figures Victoria would be out for blood, but what did Maria have to do with anything? Who is Maria?

"Bella? Bella? ISABELLA MARIE GIBBS!" Trixie yelled.

"Hmm, Oh what is it Trix?" I asked her.

"I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"More like two minutes." Edward said from his spot next to the window.

"What-ever." Trixie said.

"So why were you trying to get my attention?" I asked her.

"To give you a heads up. We called everyone and we've set up a meeting at the Cullen place so let's get ready to get you checked out of this horrid place." She said and pushed her nose in the air like she was too good for this hospital, making me laugh.

"We have to get some clothes though. I am not leaving this hospital in this crappy, flower covered, bed sheet-for-clothes, thing." I said.

"Don't worry Alice is on it." Edward said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? she has been missing you and all ready knew you would need some clothes so she will be here any-"he was cut off by the Pixie coming in with a bag in each hand. "now" he finished.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled and ran over to me. "Okay I brought you two outfits so that you can willingly choose which one you wear. In this bag." She said and shook the bag in her left hand and set it on my lap. "is not my choice of what you should wear. So open it so we can get to what I think you should wear." She demanded. So I looked in the first bag and pulled out a red v-neck vertical sequin graphic t from aero. I set that shirt aside and pulled out the pants and they were Montauk destructed medium wash skinny jeans. That was also from aero. Next I pulled out a plain pair of white tennis shoes. And lastly I pulled out an aero zip up hoodie. "Yay now that you are finally done with that boring bag, here is my bag! " she said. The first thing I pulled out of that bag was expensive Alexander McQueen tree print chiffon top. The next thing I pulled out was an Alexander McQueen high waisted wide leg jeans. Then I pulled out an Armani Collezioni wool crepe coat. Lastly I pulled out a pair of Christian Louboutin Mazurka Coyote Fur Suede Boots. Wow she picked some clothes that I really like! And to top it all off no heels!

"Aw, Alice I'm touched that you decided not to put any heels in here! But I can't accept it! I can tell that you've spent too much on these clothes!" I said handing her the expensive bag.

"Bella, when will you learn to just accept gifts? I can tell that you like the clothes for once so go put them on right now! And don't you dare try lying and say that you hate the clothes! Go put them on." She said handing the bag back to me. I hesitated.

"Um can I have a little privacy while I get changed please?" I asked the room in general as I blushed. They laughed at my obvious embarrassment but left anyway. They unhooked everything from me yesterday so I got up and stretched for the first time that I've been here and man did it feel good. I was starting to think my muscles were going to sleep and stay dormant for a long time. I grabbed the expensive bag and went into the bathroom to change into the clothes. I pulled out everything from the bag and was surprised to find a smaller bag with toiletries, tooth brush, hair brush, etc. So I put on the clothes and brushed my hair and teeth and put on the deodorant. I refrained from putting on the makeup since my face is still sore. It was hard enough brushing my teeth! I walked out of the bathroom feeling better than I did walking in there. Well I was better until I saw the window opening. "Trixie? Alice? Edward?" I called out turning away from the window. The door to my room opened and I looked back to my window to see a note.

"What is it Bella?" Trixie asked coming over to me.

"Take a deep breath. What do you smell? And look at the window." I said to the three of them. Edward was the first to react and ran to the window and read the note. He growled, threw the note down on the floor, and then jumped out the window. Most likely running after the other vampire. Alice walked over to where the note was crumpled on the floor and read it as well and she looked shocked. Probably because she hadn't seen this happening. She handed it to Trixie. She read it and pulled out her phone and started calling people. I walked over to Trixie and gently took the note from her hands and read it for my self. And it said:  
_Dear Isabella,_

_Because of you my James is dead. I only see that you die as well. Your Edward killed my James, so I am coming for you. Mate for Mate. I hope you understand darling. _

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria._

_P.S._

_Tell the future seeing pixie that Maria is coming for her Jasper._

CRAAAAAAP! Was the only thing running through my mind after I read that.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry that I haven't updated since last year! I've been a busy busy bee! Okay that's a lie I have been basking in the glory of snow days! :D And the document maager thing would not let me upload this chapter! It made me so mad! But as you can see I finally got it up! Yay me! So I hope you can forgive me! Oh and remember my 'friend' that I was crushing on? Well he has been on better behavior. He has been nice lately and I found out that he now is in a relationship with someone, woo hoo! But I don't know what to feel. At first I was shocked but now I am just a little hurt and a little angry. Also my dad is about to have surgery this coming weekend on his hands. Any who, I love you guys! Please review I haven't gotten a whole lot lately and it would make me really happy for you guys to review this chapter. Please? For me? [insert super pouty face with sad puppy dog eyes here] So I do not own Twilight or NCIS or In Plain Sight. I love you all just not in the stalker love kind of way! But I do love you!hey that's a song! Review, please!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	17. Chapter 17

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV**__**: **_**Dear Isabella,  
Because of you my James is dead. I only see that you die as well. Your Edward killed my James, so I am coming for you. Mate for Mate. I hope you understand darling.  
Sincerely,  
Victoria.  
P.S. Tell the future seeing pixie that Maria is coming for her Jasper.**_  
__**CRAAAAAAP! Was the only thing running through my mind after I read that.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Let's Bring in the Big Guns. **

* * *

Bella's POV: 

After they called everyone we got Carlisle to go ahead and let me out earlier and we are all on our way to the Cullens' house for the big meeting. Dad is so not going to like this. Carlisle, Alice, and I were in the car and Edward and Trixie were running alongside of us watching for anything and trying to find Victoria's scent. I was so out of it that I didn't realize that we were parked in the Cullens' garage. We all got out and went inside to find only Emmett and Rosalie here.

"Where is Esme and Jasper?" I asked Carlisle.

"They went to your house to show them the way here." He said. So now we wait I guess.

"So how you been squirt?" Emmett asked coming over to give me a bear hug.

"I'm good Emmett. Caught any grizzlies lately?" I asked just to fill the semi-awkward silence that was threatening the room. He nodded.

"So Bella, have you gotten any better at video games?" he asked.

"Most likely not, I've probably gotten worse since I haven't played since you guys were here last." I said.

"Then we better re-edumacate **(AN: just a made up word for education that makes me laugh.)** you." He said while pulling me over to the Xbox. "Hmm, what to play?" he asked himself while stroking an imaginary beard on his chin. "What do you want to play Bells?"

"How about Left For Dead?" I asked.

"Wise choice have you made young one." Emmett said in a Yoda voice and bowed to me while putting in the zombie killing game. He set everything up and we decided to just kill Zombies until the others arrive.

* * *

Nathan's POV:

I was in the middle of talking to Tony about movies when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Trixie. She is with Bella.

"Hey, what's wrong with Bella?" I asked her without even a proper greeting.

"Nothing happened per se. She's not hurt but a little unexpected thing happened." She said being vague.

"Spit it out Trixie." I yelled at her.

"Not if you're going to speak to me that way." She said angrily from her end. I took a deep calming breath and then said,

"You're right. I'm sorry sis. But what happened?" I asked.

"Well…" then she told me about how they let Bella have her privacy, Victoria, and the note. "So we are all meeting at the Cullen house to discuss what to do." She told me. "Jasper and Esme should be there any minute to show you all the way there."

"Alright, I will be watching. Love you sis. See you there. And be careful." I told her.

"Always am bro! Love you too you big sap!" she said and then hung up. I then told Gibbs, Charlie, and the team about what happened in human terms. As soon as I was finished Esme and Jasper pulled into the driveway and we were all headed to the Cullen home. I was the first one of our little group to rush into the house without really taking in its beauty. I went to the living room and found Bella and Emmett playing Left For Dead. They were on the Vs. Bella the human and Emmett the zombie.

"Ha! Take that Emmett! I just killed your Boomer!" Bella yelled while shooting at some more zombies.

"Bella? I thought you hated the sight of blood?" I asked while walking at a human pace over to her. She paused the game and gave me a hug.

"Well, it's virtual blood and the gore level is on low. So no problem." She said.

"You're so weird." I said and poked her nose. She swatted at my hand and said,

"Don't poke my nose!" so I, like any other male, stepped up to the challenge and poked her nose again. She glared at me.

"I said don't poke my nose! Or are you deaf? I didn't think vamps could be deaf." She said. I mock glared at her and poked her side causing her to twitch. "Don't poke me there either!"

"But that is not your nose." I smiled.

"Don't poke me period!" she said angrily. I pretended to think about it then in slow motion poked her nose again.

"NATHAN! Stop that!" she yelled.

"Please you two love birds are making me sick!" Trixie said coming in the room with Edward right behind her. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "So is everybody here?" she asked the room and looked around. "Yep, looks like everybody is here. So what's the plan stan?" she asked Carlisle.

"We bring in some help." He said.

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"Some Volturi help." He said.

* * *

**(AN: Hello my amazingly patient readers! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever but school and just some other stuff. I have missed writing for you guys but I've been busy! I need to get organized! But anywho I am so excited about Saturday, my first day of actual work experience! I am so excited! I might not be afterwards but hey I am broke and I need the experience! But back to the matter at hand! The next chapter I promise to double its size so you will technically be getting two chapters in one next chapter so yay for you! Well I have run out of things to discuss with you so I just want to say, I love you all(NOT IN A CREPPY STALKER WAY!) but in an appreciative way. Oh and if any of you could answer this question I would be so thankful: Can you put song titles in a novel? Well ttfn! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	18. Chapter 18

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV**__**: "How about Left For Dead?" I asked.  
**__**"Wise choice have you made young one." Emmett said in a Yoda voice and bowed to me while putting in the zombie killing game. He set everything up and we decided to just kill Zombies until the others arrive.  
**__**Nathan's POV: **__**"We bring in some help." He said.  
**__**"What kind of help?" I asked.  
**__**"Some Volturi help." He said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Plans and Memory Lane. **

* * *

Bella's POV: 

"Why would we bring the Volturi into this big mess? It could get us into trouble." I said after Carlisle announced that he would be asking his old frienemy in for some help. He of course announced this big shocker after everyone who didn't know about vampires left the building. So all the humans that know about vampires existence on this fine green Earth that were left to here more news were dad, Abbs, Ducky, and I.

"She has a point Carlisle," Jasper said. "And besides, what will they think of us having told a human? Our coven size is also a problem, they will think we are too great a threat."

"Hey, I resent that! I found out, you all wouldn't tell me. Give the human some credit please." I said annoyed. The Cullens smiled at that and jasper sent me some calming waves my way.

"I know it sounds risky but I think Aro will understand. Bella here will most likely become one anyway to be with Nathan. I can see how they will be threatened by our coven size but with a little convincing I think that everything will turn out all right," Carlisle said.

"Um excuse me, but who exactly are the Volturi?" Abby asked while raising her hand. She was sitting cross legged in the floor beside me wearing her lab coat with a black dress that went down to her knees and pig tails. Dad and Ducky were sitting behind us on the love seat. Ducky was wearing a fancy old vest type shirt with dressy pants. You'd think he was about to leave for a date or something but no. That is just how Ducky dresses. Dad was dressed more casually though. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a plain black jacket and some faded jeans.

"They are the government of all vampires," Carlisle said.

"They are our monarchy. They are obsessed with collecting all vampires with a useful gift," Edward stated. "They have tried convincing Alice, Jasper, and I to join them but we refuse."

"Come with me, I will show you them"Carlisle said. We followed him up the stairs and into his study to see the painting. Edward has already told me this story but I still went with. "There are three kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus." He said their names while pointing at each king. He then went on to tell Dad, Abbs, and Ducky all about them and the guard. I got a little bored during the story so I went back downstairs to find Nathan. I started my descent down the stairs to find him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. So being me, I screamed turned around too fast started to fall down the stairs. So I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

"Bella? Bella? Bella? Look at me. I'm so sorry for scaring you," said Nathan. I opened my eyes to see that he had caught me before I could fall. I hate being so clumsy! When did I get so clumsy? I am the freaking daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I shouldn't be clumsy! I guess this whole vulnerable witness protection act has really rubbed off on me. I've got to re-learn how to be me again.

"No, don't apologize, totally my fault. I over reacted," I said once I got my thoughts back on track again.

"Oh, you didn't totally over react. Anybody would be on edge if they had revenge seeking vampires hot on their tails," He said.

"Enough of that talk. I was actually looking for you," I said.

"Oh," he said while raising an eyebrow, "What ever for my dear?"

"To catch up on everything that I've missed while we were apart." I said and he smiled while carrying me into the kitchen for talk and food. We talked for a good hour while everyone else made plans and I ate some snacks.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of letting me take you out on our first date?" he asked me.

"I would love to, but um…" I trailed off.

"But what sweetie?" he asked while tucking some stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"What about my face? I don't want to see anyone giving me any pity looks. I won't be able to take it." I said looking up to prevent any tears from falling out of my eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he said and took my chin and brought it down so that we were eye to eye, "you are beautiful just the way you are and those scars are just symbols of how strong you are and what you have overcome and been through." He said making the tears fall. He gently wiped them away, "Don't cry, it's not worth your tears." I jumped into his arms then and carefully put my face into his shoulder and made sure it didn't hurt.

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have you?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm the lucky one," he said while rubbing small circles into my back effectively calming me down. It took a few minutes but when I was calm he asked again if he could take me out for our first date. I said yeah and he told me to be ready at eight and then he left me with an over excited Alice. She tortured me for two whole hours with Rosalie. I had thirty minutes before he got here so I put my ear buds in and listened to some music to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Alice dressed me casually, well casually for her, in some black dress slacks and a form fitting short sleeve red shirt with a rose design on the front. She had mercy on me and let me were flats. I wore a locket that Nathan had gotten me on the day I had to leave D.C. and officially enter Witness Protection. It was such a memorable day. The helicopter was on and waiting for me making the wind blow and my hair toss like in one of those old classic romance movies. You know where the leading lady has to leave and the leading man takes her into his arms and they have a deep passionate kiss. Well you know. I was so upset that day. I didn't want to leave anyone. I remember exactly what I said to my father that day too.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"It's not fair! I don't want to leave!" I yelled crying while my dad carried me towards the helicopter.

"It's for your own good." He said solemnly.

"You never listen to anybody when they tell you to do something that's for your own good. So why should I?" I pouted and started hitting his chest. He laughed a little at what I just said and set me down and squatted to my level.

"Isabella Marie Gibbs. This is an order. I want you to be safe. And in order for that to happen you have to leave for a little while okay?" he said. I sniffled and whipped my nose with my shirt sleeve.

"Okay," I said, "But why can't you come with me daddy?"

"Because it's not safe for me to be with you right now." He said, "But it will only be for a little while and then you will be able to come back and play in my office again. Okay? So please be a good girl for mommy and daddy. Will you be a good girl honey?" he asked me.

"I promise daddy I will be a very good girl." I said and hugged him tightly to me. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had to. So I did and went over to mom and hugged her tightly too. I walked with my head high towards the plane before mom called out.

"Honey, wait," I turned and she ran to me." Nathan wanted to be here but he couldn't so he wanted me to give you this," she said and handed me a velvet box. I opened it slowly and found a stunning silver locket with a red rose carved into it. I opened it and saw our picture of us on one side and an engraving on the other side. It said:

_Bella,_

_No matter how far apart we are, you'll always be in my heart._

_Love Nathan_

I didn't care if it was cheesy or corny or anything because I loved it and he really meant that.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

And that's all I remember of that day. I was startled out of my thoughts by Nathan knocking on the bedroom door looking sexy in his outfit.

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers! How is everybody? So sorry about lying about doubling the size of this chapter but I really wanted to end it here. But anywho I am wonderful! I am on Spring break. Woo! No school! I can't wait until summer though. So about me on Friday this weird guy that I detest was talking badly about God and I asked him nicely to please stop and he quiets down and asks me. "Are you a Christian?" I look him in the eye and state very proudly, "Yes I am, thank you." He then proceeds to call me a stupid person. My best friend tries to stop him, he doesn't listen. My friend that I was crushing on sides with him! So not only is this weird guy calling me stupid but so is my supposed friend? Ugh! I calmed down and moved seats so I wouldn't get upset right? But when I get up to help my best friend get napkins to clean up her mess they stick my Pepsi., the only drink I have and I have no money, up his(the guy that called me stupid) shirt. WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE? I kept it together until I got home and then had a cry and ate some comfort food. But well now that I have told you about the idiots and backstabbers at my school I believe I shall go and get some sleep since I have to get up early to take my brother to the doctor so he can maybe get surgery scheduled. So if you pray please pray for him, he is scared and if you don't pray just have him in your thoughts. Thanks, BYE! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	19. Chapter 19

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV**__**: **__**And that's all I remember of that day. I was startled out of my thoughts by Nathan knocking on the bedroom door looking sexy in his outfit.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Our First Date!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Hey Bella, You look breath taking. Are you ready to go?" he asked. After I stopped ogling the gorgeous vampire in the doorway I nodded and he ran to me and took me outside to his bike. Could he get any sexier? We then drove down to Port Angeles.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well first we are, I mean you are, going to eat at Michael's Seafood & Steakhouse. (It's a real restaurant. I looked it up.) Then how about we go watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds good, what movie are we going to go watch?" I asked.

"You're just so full of questions aren't you?" he said and chuckled. "But I was thinking of us going to go see that new cartoon that is out. Oh, what's its' name. Rango! That's it! What do you think about going to go see Rango? I know it's not a romantic movie or anything but hey, last time I checked you only liked romantic novels not romantic movies."

"Rango sounds good to me." I said. We then rode the rest of the way in silence until the restaurant. When we arrived he parked the bike and we walked inside. And I had the strangest, note the sarcasm, sense of déjà vu as the hostess ignored me and eye-raped Nate. "Hey as nice as it is just standing here and doing nothing while you ogle my boyfriend but we would really like a table for two. If that isn't too much to ask since I can tell it takes a lot of energy to think and breath at the same time." She gasped and flipped her blonde hair while glaring at me.

"Come with me honey." She said to Nate while hooking her arm in his. He shook her arm out and wrapped an arm around me. The blonde bimbo hostess didn't look to pleased at that so she huffed and got on with her job while every now and then glaring back at the two of us. Get over chick. He is my man go find your own! When we were seated she gave us our menus and flirted with Nate some more before he sent her on her way.

"I'm so sorry for the hostess sweetie." He said squeezing my hand.

"She needs to watch herself." I scowled.

"Bella, please don't pout. This is our date. I'm on a date with Bella Swan. Not that blonde bimbo who was undressing me with her eyes." I giggled because she was. "See, don't worry, be happy."

"Okay, I'll try." I sighed dramatically. After I got over my jealousy fit I ate and we had a good time. Then he paid and we went back out to his bike and headed to the theater. Nate paid for our tickets, bought me some popcorn and a drink, and we headed into the room where Rango was playing. We settled down into some seats in the very back and waited for the movie to begin.

* * *

Nathan's POV:

Our first date has been wonderful. Well except for that hostess who didn't care what the word unavailable to you at any time in your lame future meant. I mean seriously, what kind of woman throws herself at a taken man? I was so worried about the movie I picked for us to go and see but Bella sounded excited to see Rango which soothed my worries. We were currently in the middle of the movie when Bella whispered that she needed to go to the restroom. I didn't have a good feeling about letting her go on her own but she demanded that I stay in this seat until she came back. I have had this weird feeling ever since we walked into the theater that I can't shake off. I obeyed Bella and sat waiting for her for a few minutes listening to her leave and go to the restroom. When I heard her go to wash her hands I heard someone talking to her and that's when I smelt the vampire smell.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was washing my hands when Victoria appeared out of nowhere, looking at me through the mirror.

"What do you want Victoria?" I asked her.

"I thought my note made it pretty clear as to what I wanted little Isabella. Where is your Edward now? Hmm? He can't protect you here can he?"

"No because he is at his house with his mate." I said. She had me by the throat then.

"What are you talking about? You're his mate! Don't play games with me." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Like your beloved James tried to play before Edward tore him apart piece by piece and burned him?" I choked out. She threw me at the bathroom mirrors then. The glass cutting my back up. I groaned. "What is with you and James and throwing me at glass?" she stepped on my leg then and I screamed.

"Isabella, you of all people should know not to test a vampires very thin patience." She said as another vampire came into the room and stood beside her. "now Isabella, I would like to introduce you to Maria." Maria, Jasper's tormenter in the Newborn Wars.

"You the southern vampire that created thousands of newborns and then had Jasper kill them all once they got to be too old. Aren't you?"

"I'm glad to hear that my reputation precedes me." She said, "it's nice meeting you miss Isabella," she said as she stepped on my other leg causing me to scream an glass shattering scream once again.

"NATHAN!" I screamed with the rest of the energy as I blacked out from all the pain and energy I used. Oh Nate, please save me.

* * *

**(AN: Hey people! I haven't talked to you guys since April fools' day! Did you all do any good pranks? I meant to do this one awesome on but I forgot my Velcro at home. Darn! But I've been a busy busy bee. I got my ACT score back and I have had this benighted, lackadaisical guy call me stupid for being a Christian then he put my Pepsi up his shirt. I mean what kind of a freak does that? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you did! Oh and next chapter will include a very angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs! So adios! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	20. Chapter 20

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV**__**: "NATHAN!" I screamed with the rest of the energy as I blac**__**ked out from all the pain and energy I used. Oh Nate, please save me. **_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Gibbs' Rage :o**

* * *

Jethro's POV:

"DAMN IT NATHAN! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" I screamed at him and slammed my hand down on the table we were currently sitting at. How dare this boy let my daughter be kidnapped.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I will get her back."he said determined.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. And how in the world can I trust you to get her back safely when you couldn't even keep her safe and you're a damn vampire!" I yelled and reached for my coffee.

"I will get her back and make sure it never happens again." he said with the fire of a burning man in his eyes.

"Like Hell you will." I spat and left to go and find my team.

* * *

Nathan's POV:  
Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I will get you back I promise. No matter the cost.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Ugh! Everything hurts. I opened my bleary eyes to see that I was in a dark, damp hole. Well, not exactly a hole but a concrete room with no windows and only one door. I mentally assessed myself and what I found wasn't so pretty. I found both my legs broken, my face with even more cuts and the scar Jacob gave me felt like it had dried blood around it. I felt my back and sure enough I felt more scratches there as well. My neck was swollen, I think. Ugh this just sucks, pun not intended. I looked around this cell to find a mattress, a toilet, a sink, and of course the one door. I was in the middle of trying to crawl over to the sink to look into the mirror and see how bad my face looked when the door was slammed open.

"Our little Isabella is up. How nice." said some random vampire. He was very bulky with of course crimson eyes. "Oh Victoria, she's up." he said while walking back out of the room. I tried crawling back towards the corner when I suddenly felt a breeze.

"Hello Isabella," Victoria purred in my ear causing me to jump which hurt, a lot.

"What do you want with me Victoria? Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked.

"Why end the party so soon? Don't you like me Isabella? We can become super acquainted. Maybe we can bring even more people into our friendship. What do you say?" she asked while circling me like a predator.

"I say, go to Hell!" I said then spit in her face. Before I could even blink she had me by my throat again.

"How dare you. I am doing you a favor by not killing you yet. And you take that for granted?" she said then squeezed my neck some more. Then I felt another breeze and Victoria was no longer about to crush my neck. I took a gasping breath, I didn't know when I would be able to breath again.

"Don't kill her! She needs to be alive for the plan! You Idiot!"Maria screeched. I looked up to see that she had Victoria in the same hold that I was previously in. Got to love irony. I crawled over to the mattress while they switched to talking at vampire speed. However nothing distracts these two and they automatically focused on me when they saw me move. "Isabella, you've been a very bad girl. And you need punishing." Maria said, dropping Victoria and making her way to stand over me. "Victoria, don't you agree?"

"Most definitely Maria." she said with an evil smirk adorning her face.

"Lieutenant Maxwell," she called and a scrawny vampire was in the room staring at Maria like she was his sun and moon. It was sick. "This girl needs to learn a lesson. Teach her the one we went over today." she said. Maxwell looked at me then. He gave me a look like I was some piece of dirty bubblegum stuck to his shoe.

"My pleasure Miss Maria." he said then lunged at me.

* * *

Jethro's POV:  
We had been working for a few hours now trying to find Bella's location. Hoping that these vampires were stupid enough to have forgotten to take precaution. So Abby was currently tracking it. I had just entered her room with her fifth Caf-Pow when she screamed, "BINGO!"

"What you got Abbs?" I asked.

"Her location Boss man." she said and pointed to the address on the screen.

"Good work Abby." I said and started out the door. "Now go call the Cullens, tell them where Bella is." I ordered. I normally don't order Abby around but this is Bella, I don't care care about who is who at the moment and I don't plan to until I get my baby girl back.

"Sure boss man. I'm on it. Just one question though." she asked timidly. She knows I'm a force to be reckoned with. Especially when Bella is involved.

"Sure, but make it quick Abbs." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter." I said and left the building. I'm coming Bells, I thought as I started my car.

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers! I haven't talked to you in so long! Well I technically never do! Mostly because I'm writing and you're reading. And the fact that some of you don't review my chapters :'( WHY DON"T YOU LIKE ME! WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG? JK! Well I love you all,but not in the creepy stalker way, just in the I appreciate you awesomeness for reading and reviewing my story! Well I am tired! Tell me what you thought of Gibbs' anger! And if anyone is offended by the minor language just pm me and I will go back and get rid of it all and not add it anymore! So adios! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight! Please Review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	21. Chapter 21

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__** Jethro's POV:**__**"I'm going to get my daughter." I said and left the building. I'm coming Bells, I thought as I started my car. **_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Burn Baby Burn!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

He was sucking my life essence. I thought that they wanted me alive? I had figured that they weren't going to turn me either so what's going on?

"Maxwell, stand down." Maria commanded and he immediately, yet reluctantly, pulled away and left me to the fire. "Victoria, suck the venom out now." she ordered again and this time it was Victoria's mouth latched onto my throat. She pulled back after taking a long pull of my neck and spit onto the cement floor.

"Venom is so nasty!" Victoria said and started wiping her mouth off. "Yuck!" she spit at the floor again and I fell into unconsciousness from lack of blood and all of the pain.

* * *

Alice's POV:

Poor Bella! How could I not have seen this coming!

"Alice, darlin' don't beat yourself up about this. What's done is done and now all we can do is plan our battle and set to work. And baby we will get our Bella back." my Jazzy said while hugging me close to his chest.

"You're right Jazzy, let's call the family and-"

* * *

*VISION*

Gray. Nothing but a dark gray room. I saw Bella in a corner and she was crawling towards a door. She finally made it to the door and opened it. She crawled out into the hall and down it. She saw the vampires gathered in the large spacious room at the end and tried to go back but she knocked one of her legs on a wall and they heard her whimper of pain. One of them was next to her then. "Hmm,what have we got here?" he asked rhetorically then he pulled by her hair farther into the room. When he got over to the other vampires he asked them, "What do you think we should do with this troublemaker guys?" Then one of the others that was staring at her hungrily answered with a, "Drain her. We can share her. You heard Victoria. She said she's not going to be alive for much longer. So why not indulge ourselves?" the others in the room agreed and had wide smiles on their faces. The the one holding Bella whispered in her ear, "Great idea. I'd close my eyes if I were you sweet cheeks."

*END VISION*

* * *

"Alice, Alice? Honey? What did you see?" Jasper asked me worried.

"I saw Bella." I said and told him about my vision. Then the phone started to ring. I answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Alice. This is Abby. I have found Bella's location. Her kidnappers were obviously too stupid to take her cellphone away. I tracked it to this abandoned building out in Port Angeles."

"That's great that you found it Abby, so where is it at?" I asked her and she gave me the address. I told Jasper at vampire speed to get the family and go ahead and head down there.

"Does Bella's dad know yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is already on his way there." she said.

"Thank you so much for calling me Abby."

"No problema. Just get our Bells back." she said.

"We will. I'll call you if we get any more news."

"Thanks Bye!"

"Bye!" then we both hung up and I followed Jazz's scent to where our family plus Nathan and Trixie were planning on how to go in and get her. We were across the street from the building when we heard screams and saw the place explode.

* * *

Nathan's POV:  
I was talking with my sister and the Cullens when the building they had Bella in exploded. "NOOOO!" I screamed in agony.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Ugh the pounding of my head and the soreness brought me out of the blackness. I opened my eyes to see that Maria's servant boy Maxwell had left and only Maria and Victoria were left. They were in a heated argument that I couldn't catch any of. They still hadn't noticed that I woke up and normally that would be a good thing, however I wanted answers. Now. "Why did you do that?" I asked still in a little bit of a daze.

"The fire didn't feel too good did it?" Maria asked. I shook my head no.

"I understand why Victoria wants to torture me. But you don't even know me. What's in this sick plot for you?" I asked.

"Might as well tell her Maria, she won't be alive for much longer anyway." Victoria said while picking at her nails.

"Jasper. That little pixie stole my best soldier from me. I want him back."

"How in the world do you get him in this?"

"I have a new favorite soldier. Yes, the God of War is the best soldier out there. However, my new recruit can compel people to do whatever she says. As soon as your little rescue group gets here she will make them forget ever meeting you and make Jasper forget about that little pixie and that he ever left the wars." I can't let that happen.

"Maria, I'm thirsty let's go hunting." Victoria said. And her and Maria were gone. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I assessed myself over again but I found my cell phone. Hmm, I thought that they would have taken it from me. Oh well. I sent a text to Trixie telling her about their plan. I got a text back a minute later and she told me that to hold tight they are coming to get me 'whether or not some freak is guarding my girl'. I almost laughed out loud. It wouldn't be good to get myself caught. I decided to try and crawl towards the door and it took all of my strength to do so. When I got to the door I put my ear to it, listening for any signs of life. I heard none so I tried the door and it was by chance unlocked. What luck. I crawled out of the room and into a deserted hall. I crawled to the end of it to see a few vampires talking to one another. I gulped and tried crawling back to my room unnoticed. However, I'm Bella Gibbs. Danger magnet. So of course they looked my way when I hit one of my legs accidentally on a wall and whimpered. One of the males was suddenly standing over me.

"Hmm,what have we got here?" he then grabbed my hair and started pulling me farther into the room. "What do you think we should do with this troublemaker guys?" he asked the other vampires.

"Drain her. We can share her. You heard Victoria. She said she's not going to be alive for much longer. So why not indulge ourselves?" one of the others suggested while looking at me hungrily.

"Great idea. I'd close my eyes if I were you sweet cheeks." whispered the first one in my ear.

* * *

Jethro's POV:  
I had to stop and make some alterations to my guns before I got to the warehouse but I got there quick enough. I quickly staked it out and watched as two women left and then I got out of my car with my guns. I put my ear against the door and heard someone say,

"What do you think we should do with this troublemaker guys?" so they had Bella guarded. Then I heard the reply,

"Drain her. We can share her. You heard Victoria. She said she's not going to be alive for much longer. So why not indulge ourselves?" There was a pause before I heard,

"Great idea. I'd close my eyes if I were you sweet cheeks." and that sent me over the edge. I burst into the room to see startled vampires surrounding my daughter.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter." I growled out.

"Oh, he's just a human. David he's all yours" I pulled out one of my guns as the vampire approached me slowly.

"You think that gun of yours can hurt me?" said the cocky bastard.

"I think it can do more than hurt you." I said then smiled as I pulled the trigger and flames burst out and the vampire quickly caught fire and started screaming. "Who's next?" I asked. Two more came at me and they both ended up like the first one. The others jumped out a window leaving my Bella in a heap on the floor. I ran over to her and whispered that everything is going to be fine. I scooped my baby girl and started out of that Hell hole. I stopped at the back door though and got the box from my coat pocket. I had this place wired by a very special friend of mine so as soon as I push this button the whole place will burn to the ground. I looked at Bella, and what I saw just about broke my heart. I stepped out of the threshold of the building looked back to see that the same two women who had left earlier enter it with livid looks plastered on their faces and pressed the building and ran with my baby girl while the place blew to smithereens. "Oh Bella, I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again."

* * *

(**AN: Hey peoples! How are you all? Aren't you guys so proud of me for updating so quickly? I just couldn't wait to write and give you readers the next chapter! I hope this chapter was to your liking! And if anyone is offended by the minor language just pm me and I will go back and get rid of it all and not add it anymore! So I just recent;y found out about the crossover awards... I'm not nominated but I'd Love to know who you guys are voting for! And if you'd like for me to vote for anyone in particular. I would do it for you! Well I got school in the morning, don't tell anyone but I skipped today, so I've got to get my beauty sleep for my peers, not. LOL. Not that they would even notice me but hey that's how immature high schoolers are. Jerks and too vain for their own good. So TTFN! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight! Please Review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	22. Chapter 22

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Jethro's POV:**__**I stepped out of the threshold of the building looked back to see that the same two women who had left earlier enter it with livid looks plastered on their faces and pressed the building and ran with my baby girl while the place blew to smithereens. "Oh Bella, I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again." **_

* * *

**Chapter 22: All We Can Do Is Hope**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Despite what he said about closing my eyes I couldn't. I was too terrified. So I kept my eyes open and was able to see dad burst into the room and startle the vampires surrounding me.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter." He growled out.

"Oh, he's just a human. David he's all yours," Said the guy holding me. Then dad pulled out a gun as the vampire approached him slowly. Dad! I thought he knows that can't hurt a vampire. I started to tel him just that but the vampire holding me covered my mouth.

"You think that gun of yours can hurt me?" said the vampire that was coming at him.

"I think it can do more than hurt you." Dad said then smiled as he pulled the trigger and flames burst out out of the gun causing the vampire to quickly catch fire. The vampire started screaming in agony. "Who's next?" Dad asked. Two more vampires came at him and they both ended up like the first one. The others jumped out a window leaving me in a heap on the floor. Dad ran over to me and whispered that everything is going to be fine. He scooped me up and we started out of that torture house. I was in and out of it. But I came around when dad stopped at the back door and got out a weird box from his coat pocket. Dad looked at me, and what he saw must have really sent him over the edge. He stepped out of the threshold of the building with me in his arms. He turned and I saw Victoria and Maria with livid looks plastered on their faces. He pressed the button on the box and he ran with me while the place blew to smithereens. "Oh Bella, I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again." he whispered as I blacked out completely.

* * *

Nathan's POV:

"No, no, no! BELLA!" I screamed, dropping to my knees in agony as the building burst into flames. I failed her. I failed my Bella. "Why? Why Bella? She has been through enough! This vicious cycle of pain she goes through every single time, it never ends does it?" I started dry sobbing. I felt my sister sink down to my level and hug me. Trying to comfort me. I was lost in my anguish until I felt a kick. I ignored it for a second until a felt it again, sure it doesn't hurt but I'm in pain and some a$$hole wants to annoy me now?

"Get up." someone said and I received a slap to the back of my head. Gibbs. Oh no! I'll have to tell him that his daughter is dead. I look up and see Gibbs with a limp Bella in his arms.

"Bella!" I shout and shoot up bringing Trixie come up with me. She let's me go and I stroke Bella's bruised face. Oh, what have they done to you?

"Dr. Cullen, will you check over my daughter?" Gibbs asked. Wow, Gibbs isn't demanding anything.

"Yes, Alice will you get my bag out of the car?" he asked and the little spiky haired pixie was back in a flash. He took several minutes to look over. When he was done he looked very solemn. "I'm sorry to say this but she has lost way too much blood. We would not be able to live if we attempted to get her to the closest hospital. Even if we ran at vampire speed. She would not make it."

"Then change her." Gibbs and I said at the same time.

"Are you sure? This is irreversible." Carlisle warned.

"If it means I can keep my baby girl and not have to bury her next to Sharron and Kelly, then so be it." Gibbs said.

"If you're that sure," Carlisle whispered then pushed the hair covering Bella's neck aside. "I'm so very sorry Bella," then he bit down and Bella let out an ear splitting scream. We all winced. My poor Bella. "Well, let's all go back home and try to keep her screams quieted. Don't want any suspicion do we? Jasper will you carry Bella?" Jasper nodded but I put my hand up.

"I'd rather carry her, please." I said and Carlisle and Gibbs nodded at me. Phew Gibbs accepted me back. I never would've thought he's be so quick to forgive me. Even I still don't forgive myself for what I let happen. I picked my Bella up and I got in Carlisle's car with him, Gibbs, and Esme. Carlisle drove us home. Those cruel women are dead and my Bella will be alright. Everything's going to be alright. Hopefully more than alright. All I can do is hope. That's all any of us can do for her right now. Is hope that the flaming inferno traveling in her blood stream isn't eating her alive.

* * *

(**AN: Hello readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while been a busy summer so far. Substituting, reading, writing my book, VBS puppet props, job hunting, and babysitting. Well, I do believe this story is coming close to it's end unless I get an idea. I will probably give you all a couple more chapters. Should I do a sequel? Anywho gotta go! I'm so tired! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight! Please Review and tell me what you thought and an idea to keep this story going some more!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Nathan's POV:**__** "I'd rather carry her, please." I said and Carlisle and Gibbs nodded at me. Phew Gibbs accepted me back. I never would've thought he's be so quick to forgive me. Even I still don't forgive myself for what I let happen. I picked my Bella up and I got in Carlisle's car with him, Gibbs, and Esme. Carlisle drove us home. Those cruel women are dead and my Bella will be alright. Everything's going to be alright. Hopefully more than alright. All I can do is hope. That's all any of us can do for her right now. Is hope that the flaming inferno traveling in her blood stream isn't eating her alive.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Waking Up**

Bella's POV:

I am burning. Why am I burning? Why won't it stop?

"Three more minutes," I heard a voice say. What does she mean, three more minutes. Three more minutes until what?

"I am so sorry Bella," I heard a faint whisper close to me. The voice, it was familiar. Then I felt a cool hand on my head. Stroking my flaming hair. Easing the heat. Then the hand vanished and left me to the inferno. I screamed when it let go. Or at least I think I screamed. "Shh, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I failed you. You probably hate me." the soothing voice said again returning his hand to my hair. "How much longer Alice?" he asked. Alice? Oh Alice! The Cullens! My mom and dad! The team is here! AND SO IS NATE! That has to be Nate that's by my side. But why is he so guilty?

"One minute, forty five seconds." the first voice said again as the fire suddenly got hotter. This is so not good. I can't scream though. It would only hurt the people who can hear me. I can't hurt them! So I kept my mouth tightly shut, I think, as the fire was sent to my heart. Then it all stopped. What? All of it is gone. No more fire. Oh, and I no longer have a heartbeat. This is so weird, I thought.

"Five, four, three, two," Alice counted down and I opened my eyes to a very crowded room. My eyes widened at everyone being in here. Well, all of the vampires. Wait, is that dad? What is he doing in here? Doesn't that crazy man know that this is dangerous.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice spoke, redirecting my focus to him in a second. Whoa, whiplash. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. Whoa my voice sounded way different! "Um, different. Why was I changed?" I asked.

"Your injuries were too severe. We had no other choice but to change you. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked guilty.

"Yeah, I have wanted this for a while now. I was just a little confused. Would someone care to remind me of the circumstances that led to this?" I asked the group.

"Bella," dad said from the far end of the room, "you were dying. Although I had avenged you I could not lose you to death. Damn it all if I am going to lose my baby girl after just getting her back." he said and I ran to him and hugged him tightly but not too tightly. He returned my hug and we stood in silence for a few minutes until we finally pulled apart.

"Thank you for saving me dad. You always save me." I said.

"I have to, do you know how much of a danger magnet you are?" he asked rhetorically making the whole room laugh. Which got rid of the tension hanging in the crowded room. "What now? Obviously Bella has no problem being around me. That means she doesn't have a problem with her blood lust, correct?"

"I am not sure," Carlisle said. "Bella, is the smell of his blood bothering you? Is it causing a burn in your throat?"

"Not really. No offense dad but you smell like old cheeseburgers and coffee." I told him. "But there is like an itch in the back of my throat," I told Carlisle.

"That's because you need to feed." he said."

"Can I take you?" asked Nathan me wary of my answer. Like I'd tell him no!

"Yeah, let's go!" I was excited! My first hunt!

"Be careful Bella, Vampire abilities are hard to get used to." Carlisle said.

"Dad, you don't mind if I go do you?" I looked guiltily towards dad. He's probably been worried this whole time for me and I just abandon him so I can spend time with Nate.

"Of course baby girl, be safe though. We all know how you get yourself into trouble." he said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm a danger magnet," I retorted while crossing my arms. Everyone just laughed at me. "If you're all just going to laugh then I'm going to leave" I pretended to huff and stick my nose in the air. When the laughing died down Nate took my hand and we ran into the forest. These new senses are going to be hard to get used to! They're giving me whiplash. What a rush!

* * *

(**AN: Hey people! Long time no write huh? So sorry! I've been busy kicking off my school year! And working hard in my classes ****they're easy but stressful. Ya know? And one cost me tons of money! YIKES! But I've been reading and writing as well. Coming up with new novels and such. I've got the plots written down I just need to type the stories up. So yeah, again I'm sorry! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or In Plain Sight. Super sad face. But I do hope to own some books pretty soon! Yay me!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****○  
****~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: Bella's POV: "Hey! It's not my fault that I'm a danger magnet," I retorted while crossing my arms. Everyone just laughed at me. "If you're all just going to laugh then I'm going to leave" I pretended to huff and stick my nose in the air. When the laughing died down Nate took my hand and we ran into the forest. What a rush.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Walk, A Talk, and A Little Bit of Shock**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Harrumph, the Cullens always made this sound so freaking easy! This wasn't easy at all. But I did get the hang of it after a couple deer. Nate and I finished our hunt rather quickly and he took me to a beautiful stream. We sat down on the high bank above it and dipped our feet into the rushing water and he took my hand, bracing himself.

"Bella, this won't be easy for me so can you let me just get it all of my chest before you ask any questions okay?" he asked me with a pleading look on his face.

"Sure sweetie." I said rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.

"It's all my fault. I know everyone has said over and over again that your being taken and hurt isn't my fault but it is. It is my fault. If I wasn't so careless you wouldn't have been taken, hurt, and turned before you were fully ready to be turned. I am a horrible person and for that reason I am leaving. I am going to go stay with some friends while I come to terms with what I did to you. So please stay here, know I love you, and don't make this harder than it has to be Bella. You can be so stubborn. Just do these things for me Bella, I hurt you and probably want to be far away from me. So I am doing both of us a favor by leaving." he said. He was going to continue but I slapped him. His face was completely surprised by what I just did. It worked though. My intention was to shut him up and he did just that. Now it is my turn.

"Just stop Nate. You know I've already heard this freaking speech before. I refuse to hear it again. You are not leaving. You did nothing to evoke my love for you. I will love you with all of my heart until the end of time Nate. I don't know how to be more clearer. But know this, I was more than ready to be turned. I was only hurt because two sadistic, dog faced, hussy vampires had the will and determination to come after me. It was nothing you did. They had years on you. You've been a vampire for only a short time. They were old grannies compared to us. They had the time to plan all of this out. They had plans "A" through "Z" and you know that. You know that. It wasn't you who failed sweetie. You did better than they thought you could do. I overheard them talking about how you would've been a great asset to them if only you were on their side. You are wonderful, smart, and the most loving person I know. I love you so much Nate and if you love me you won't leave me." I finally finished with a huff. We stared at each other for two long minutes when finally he made up his mind.

"I love you." he said simply and picked me up and spun us around. When we stopped spinning he kissed me. This wasn't one of those little chaste pecks either, this was a toe curling kind of kiss. I love the effect he has on me. It should scare me that we are moving so fast with everything happening but I like this pace. It's us.

"I love you more," I whispered into his chest when our kiss ended.

"Not even possible." he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We stood there embracing for what felt like forever in happy silence stalling going back. It was pretty selfish thing for us to do but I know he didn't want to share me right now. And to tell the truth I don't want to be shared either. I love the electricity humming between us as he holds me in his arms.

"We are going to have to go back sometime." I finally said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily, we can always elope and move to Switzerland or something." he said hugging me closer.

"You're forgetting one major key point in that plan." I said.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked.

"My father." I said.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he huffed, face palmed, and started pacing while I laughed at him. "Oh so you think this is funny do you?" he asked stalking towards me. I stepped two steps back for each one of his.

"Why yes, yes I do." I said smug.

"I'd take that back if I were you."

"Never." I stuck my tongue out after saying that.

"Okay, but you asked for it." then he started chasing me. I ran towards the house. Or what I think is the direction of the house.

"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread woman!" I yelled over my shoulder at him. I saw his eyes narrow as he sped up. As did I and I ended up reaching the house in no time. I kind of scared everyone though. But hey with all that's happened I should have known better than to come running into a very crowded room looking all crazy-eyed and for a place to run to. Everyone panicked and I quickly told them not to worry. "It's nothing life threatening so calm down, but I do need a place to hide." I told the group in front of me. Everyone was here but after the threat was cleared the humans and Carlisle and Esme left.

"You can't hide from me," Nathan said sauntering closer towards me.

"Emmett, save me!" I squealed and used him as a vampire shield.

"Hey! I feel used here! Why should I help you?" he asked while smiling. "You know I don't think I should. Far be it for me to get in the way." then he took off leaving me there with chuckling vampires.

"Trixie?" I asked her from where she stood with Edward by the piano. Wait what is going on there? Wow, I've missed a lot.

"No way, he is my brother and has a heck of a lot dirt on me. You also have dirt on me, but he has some really bad stuff. So I'm going to stay away." she said apologetically.

"What kind of dirt?" Edward asked.

"None that you need to be concerned about." she giggled.

"No help for me?" I asked the room.

"Nope," said Nathan from behind me. I gasped and turned around. He quickly took me in his arms started tickling me then kissed me again. It was only a little kiss but it still left me stunned. We were staring into each others eyes when everyone else came back into the room. Why did they leave again?

"So, everyone. I got a call a couple of minutes ago and well we have some visitors on the way here to meet Bella." Carlisle said.

* * *

(**AN:****I ****haven't ****updated ****in ****forever ****have ****I? ****Wow! ****I****know ****it ****must ****be ****a ****shock ****to ****finally ****see ****a ****chapter ,****right? ****But ****have ****no ****fear, ****it ****is ****finally ****here. ****And ****I ****hope ****you ****readers ****enjoyed ****it! ****I ****want ****to ****thank ****everyone ****who ****waited ****patiently. I ****would ****also ****like ****to ****request ****a ****couple ****reviews ****telling ****me ****if ****you ****like ****how ****this ****is ****going ****and ****if ****the ****chapter ****was ****good. ****I ****want ****to ****know ****what ****you ****guys ****like. ****What ****if ****I ****am ****doing ****something ****you ****absolutely ****hate ****or ****over look ****something ****and ****you ****wanted ****to ****suggest ****it ****to ****make ****this ****story ****even ****greater! ****Well ****any****way ****a ****little ****bit ****about ****what ****I've ****been ****up ****to. ****I ****have ****been ****working ****on ****all ****of ****my ****novels ****in ****progress ****and ****creating ****new ****story ****plots ****and ****working ****out. ****School ****is ****tough. ****Mostly ****listening ****to ****how ****many ****times ****a ****'preppy' ****girl ****can ****use ****the ****word ****'like' ****in ****a ****sentence! ****It's ****up ****to ****a ****really ****big ****number ****right ****now. ****Let's ****see ****if ****anyone ****can ****break ****the ****record ****;) ****I ****absolutely ****love ****my ****comp ****2 ****class. ****I ****created ****an ****edible ****mummy ****in ****home ****ec ****today! ****His ****brains ****were ****delicious! ****He ****must ****have ****been ****very ****smart .****Oh ,****and ****I've ****been ****working ****on ****my ****website, ****nature246(dot)webs(dot)com ,****I ****am ****very ****proud ****of ****this ****work ****in ****progress. ****You ****guys ****should ****check ****it ****out ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think! Well, ****anywho, ****I ****love ****all ****of ****ya'll ****very ****much ****and ****hope ****to ****hear ****from ****you ****guys ****soon! ****-I ****don't ****own ****Twilight, ****NCIS, ****or ****In ****Plain ****Sight- ****But ****oh ****I ****wish! ****I ****would ****be ****making ****tons ****of ****money, ****lol.)**

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: Bella's POV: "Nope," said Nathan from behind me. I gasped and turned around. He quickly took me in his arms started tickling me then kissed me again. It was only a little kiss but it still left me stunned. We were staring into each others eyes when everyone else came back into the room. Why did they leave again? "So, everyone. I got a call a couple of minutes ago and well we have some visitors on the way here to meet Bella." Carlisle said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25: A Little Less Talk and A Lot More Action**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Who is coming Carlisle?" I asked.

"The Volturi has sent some guard our way to check on us. They are doing a coven check because there was one who tried to go up against them. They are worried that there is another who wish to defy them." Carlisle said.

"They told you this over the phone?" Asked Jasper.

"No, I also got a call from Eleazar telling us what happened. He explained that that was the reason they are coming. He said that our number of member might set them off. The Volturi gave an entire different reason. Aro called personally saying that he missed me and that he sent some guards my way to check up on me." Carlisle replied.

"You'd think that old bat could come up with a better excuse." Said Emmett. "They being as old as dirt and all."

"Aro doesn't have to make excuses, he does whatever he wants and those who object will be annihilated." Edward said in distaste. "His mind revolves around himself. His ego is insanely huge."

"Too bad that last coven didn't succeed, someone needs to knock them off their high horse," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't say such things," Esme said worriedly.

"Yeah, even if it is true Babe, you never know who's listening," Emmett stage whispered to her. Everyone laughed at that.

"Who is Aro and the Volturi?" Dad asked.

"They are the leaders of the vampire world. They set the rules we have to abide by. No exposing what we are to humans and don't go against them. And it seems that someone has tried to, so now we all are at risk. Especially if they find out that you know. But it shouldn't be that hard influencing them that no human knows. Bella's eyes will still be red by the time they arrive and she can drink a blood bag. We will tell them that Bella slipped and killed a camper." Edward said.

"They don't stop vampires from feeding off humans?" Dad asked.

"No, in fact they promote it. You never want to see how they feed. It is horrible. They don't care about age or mercy or anything. Human blood in human blood to them." Carlisle replied in disgust.

"When will it all be normal again?" Nathan groaned.

"Not anytime soon," I said sadly.

"Then if this trouble will never end we should go out with a bang. These Volturi $$e$ have been on everyone's case since the beginning of vampires right after dinosaurs went extinct. There needs to be someone new in charge. Someone without an ego as large as the Americas. I think we should take over. There are plenty enough of us. We all have vampire and other supernatural connections willing to help. Let's take over," Trixie said. Okay, she has officially lost her mind. However she makes a good point, if everyone pulled in their connections they wouldn't stand a chance. Who does she expect the new leader of the vampire race to be though?

"That's crazy," Edward said.

"You think I'm crazy?" Trixie asked him.

"Who doesn't think you're crazy Trix?" Nathan teased.

"Fine then, let's all live this eternal mundane existence where the Volturi push us all around and take good people with gifts into their guard as their prize jewels to make others submit." She huffed, pulled away from Edward, and sat down.

"Trixie, honey. No one here, excluding your pea-brained brother, believes you are crazy. I happen to find that idea fairly good." I told her honestly and moved to sit with her. "It just needs some refurbishing."

"You can't be serious." Rosalie deadpanned.

"I'm dead serious," I said and paused. "Think about it guys. She's right. If everyone in this room called in favors then we could take them down and it would no longer be the Volturi, it would be the Cullens. Doesn't that sound great. We could influence other vampires to do right. We can't force the animal diet on them, but we could make sure they don't prey on innocents. We could make the Vampire race better. We could lead them into the 21st century. Isn't that better than letting another feeding happen in that castle? Letting them treat humans like cattle. We could do so much better." I finished. Trixie looked at me with venom shining in her eyes. She hugged me hard. Edward came over to her other side on the couch and apologized. She was still angry and hurt over him not supporting her so she forgave him but told him that he needed to earn her trust. She wasn't willing to be hurt over her own mate not believing in her.

"Thanks Bells," she whispered in my ear. When Edward and her's conversation ended. No one else knows her like Nate, dad, the team, and I do. When she proposes an idea, no matter how preposterous it may seem, she believes in it wholeheartedly. So for me to back her up means a lot, seeing as how not a lot of people do when she proposes something. For her mate not to, hurt her a lot more than she's letting on. No one said anything for a couple minutes.

"I think that's a good idea," Jasper? Wow, if the 'god of war' thinks it is a good idea then it really is one. I sound like a hypocrite right now but my confidence in this plan is growing stronger. "We would even be able to stop the Southern Vampire Wars. It would change everything that we know."

"I don't see anything bad coming from this if we do it." Alice said smiling and bouncing up and down a little.

"Then let's make an epic game plan!" Emmett shouted and pumped his fists in the air. This, of course, made everyone laugh.

* * *

(**AN: ****Hey! I hope you liked this chapter and will nicely reiew. ****How ****are ****all ****of ****my ****lovely ****readers ****doing? ****If ****you ****are ****wondering ****which ****I ****doubt ****a ****lot ****of ****you ****are, ****I ****am ****doing ****awesome. ****My ****winter ****break ****is ****great. ****Sleeping ****late ****and ****writing ****every ****chance ****I ****get, ****I ****finally ****cleaned ****my ****room. ****I ****am ****planning ****on ****having ****a ****friend ****over ****to ****help ****me ****with ****my ****future ****Christmas ****present. ****Mom ****got ****me ****a ****32 ****GB ****ipod ****touch! ****WOO! ****But, ****with ****my ****8 ****GB, ****I ****have ****songs ****on ****it ****that ****I ****didn't ****buy. ****They ****were ****on ****CD ****but ****they ****CD's ****are ****gone. ****So ****you ****see ****my ****problem. ****My ****friend ****knows ****how ****to ****get ****those ****songs ****on to ****my ****computer ****though! ****But ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****have**** a ****fabulous ****Christmas, ****a ****happy**** New Y****ear, ****and ****lots ****of ****snow! ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****great ****tidings ****and ****figgy ****pudding ****and ****what****not!**** I ****don't ****own ****Twilight, ****NCIS, ****or I****n P****lain S****ight. ****SADLY. ****I ****will ****own ****my ****book ****when ****it ****is ****finished! ****I ****can't ****wait ****until ****I ****get ****it ****done! **_**But **__**I **__**want **__**your **__**opinion**_**, ****publish ****it ****under ****the ****pen ****name ****you ****all ****know ****or ****my ****actual ****name? ****I ****would ****really ****love ****to ****hear ****what ****you ****think! ****ADIOS!****)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Bella's POV: **__**"I think that's a good idea," Jasper? Wow, if the 'god of war' thinks it is a good idea then it really is one. I sound like a hypocrite right now but my confidence in this plan is growing stronger. "We would even be able to stop the Southern Vampire Wars. It would change everything that we know." "I don't see anything bad coming from this if we do it." Alice said smiling and bouncing up and down a little. "Then let's make an epic game plan!" Emmett shouted and pumped his fists in the air. This, of course, made everyone laugh.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Let The Games Begin**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Once everyone decided on going against the Volturi, we called in the team. We decided that they needed to know for their own safety. So Dad is briefing them while the vampire half of our lot practices fighting in the yard. Well, all except for Alice and Carlisle who is inside with Dad and the team. She is watching the Volturi's decisions closely. We don't want them to know what we are planning. We can't have them giving offers to other covens, then we would be $cr#w#d. They apparently know how to put fear so far into a person that it becomes part of them, like an organ. It constantly pumps fear into them. Carlisle however is on the phone calling several people. He has a list with him we made before we came out to practice and while the team was on their way. The list of every one we knew that would help. It was organized though. We wrote the name of the person, their species, their phone number, and who we are. The list consisted of about four pages and a half, front and back.

I was currently fighting with Jasper since it made the most sense. He trained newborns, I am a newborn. I was also currently having my $$ handed to me. I can't fight him. I can't fight, period. Everyone else was spread out. We were separated from our mates, because come on. Who would ever give it their all when fighting their mate? So, Rosalie was with Edward, Trixie was with Emmett, and Nathan was fighting Esme. I was watching Nathan more than actually fighting. I saw everyone exchange sparring partners and Nathan got matched with Emmett this time. They were good, very evenly matched. However, Emmett suddenly got the upper hand and had his arms wrapped around Nathan's neck. NO! I screamed internally and watched as Emmett fly backwards. Everyone stopped their fights and turned to Nathan.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything." He said, hands held up in mock surrender.

"You had to have done something." Rosalie snarled at him, and then ran off into the forest to where Emmett had landed. They came back a moment later.

"Not cool bro! Just because I was kicking your butt didn't mean you could use your power on me." He said.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me." Nate replied.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Esme asked, not accusingly, she was just curious. Like the rest of us.

"From his thoughts I can tell that he didn't do it consciously." Edward said.

"I didn't do it at all." Nathan said angry.

"My brother doesn't lie, Edward." Trixie spat. She was still angry and hurt over what happened earlier.

"I didn't say he did, love." Edward said.

"Don't call me love." She snapped.

"Okay, before this gets ugly let's just figure this out." I said.

"I think I already know who did that to Emmett." Jasper said.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" Nathan said exasperated.

"I couldn't get a word in before. Now would you like to know who the culprit is?" he asked. An affirmative rang out from everyone within earshot. "Bella did it," he said simply. Then all eyes turned to me.

"WOO! Go Bella! You got the power!" Trixie said and pumped a fist in the air.

"Bellsy, how could you?" Emmett stated.

"I- I didn't do it! I don't even know how I would be able to do something like that." I exclaimed and Nate rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down some.

"You were focusing on Nathan rather than the fighting lesson. So, when you saw that he was in trouble your instincts kicked in and your power turned on. Right before it happened I felt a burst of power underneath your conflicting emotions." He explained.

"Whoa. How would I do something like that again?" I questioned.

"I have no idea. Eleazar will know more about this. Carlisle and him will help you with your power so let's get back to work!" Jasper said.

"Uh, change of plans people." Alice said coming towards us.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"The Volturi have reached Seattle." She said gravely.

"They are that close?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Now we have to work fast in order to get rid of the human smell that is all over our property." Alice said. Uh oh, I thought. Now how in the world are we going to get everything in place? "Oh and Bella?" She said.

"Yes, Alice?" I said.

"We are going to have to teach you how to act as a newborn or else they will get suspicious. Either that or we can go with Edward's idea of you slipping up." She said.

"But don't the newborn years last a couple of years?" I asked.

"Yes, which means you will have to act like you slipped up." Jasper said. "Which I don't think will be a problem. I can send you the emotions I felt whenever I slipped or one of us has. The feelings are expressed in a very precise way."

"Let's get this show on the road then." I said hugging Nathan close and looking at everyone. I saw their individual fear evident on their faces. I hope we are doing the right thing. I don't want any of my family hurt.

* * *

(**AN: Hello my darling readers. Did that sound sickly sweet to you, or was it just me? I really mean that. I love you all and decided to get my butt in gear, especially considering the death threat I received last night, lol. I loved it! Does that make me weird? I hope so, when you're weird you have fun. I like fun, what about you. I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated until now though! I wanted to, but I was working on my novel. It is coming great guys! Would you want to read it? Think about it, you are in a bookstore and suddenly you see a book with the author's name printed LHNT. Those of you who message me and review would know how to get into contact with me while any other who reads it won't. I think it would be amazing. So, anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and it was worth waiting for! I don't own Twilight, NCIS, or in plain sight. SADLY, but I will own my book! P. S. DO you all like the way I type curses? I want to know if I should type them this way in my book or just type the actual curse.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: Bella's POV:  "Yes, which means you will have to act like you slipped up." Jasper said. "Which I don't think will be a problem. I can send you the emotions I felt whenever I slipped or one of us has. The feelings are expressed in a very precise way." "Let's get this show on the road then." I said hugging Nathan close and looking at everyone. I saw their individual fear evident on their faces. I hope we are doing the right thing. I don't want any of my family hurt.**_

* * *

**Chapter 27: 1 For The Money,  
2 For The Show, & 3 To Get Ready And Go Go GO!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Everyone was currently sitting on the couch after we took care of anything the Volturi would find suspicious and we were all extremely nervous. Nathan was trying to calm me down some by rubbing his hands up and down my arms, but I don't believe it was helping much.

"They will be here in 3, 2, 1-"Alice said so that only we could hear. After she said one we heard a couple of cars pull up and park. We waited for them to knock, then Carlisle answered the door for them.

"Welcome Brothers! It has been a while, do come in." We heard him say and then came back into the spacious living room with the three brothers and six guards.

"My, Carlisle! Your coven, pardon me, I mean your family has grown quite large since the last time you came to visit us." The one I believe to be Aro said. At least from the painting Edward showed me I think that this is him.

"Who are you new members?" Marcus, I think, asked. Aro looked at him in surprise and Marcus held out his hand to which Aro grasped then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"This is Trixie and Nathan. They are blood brother and sister, turned not too long ago. Trixie is Edward's mate and Nathan is Bella's." Then he made an unnecessary motion towards me," And, this is Bella. She is our newest. She has recently woke up to this life." Esme explained to them.

"Well then, these young ones would not know who all of us are. My name is Aro, this is Marcus and Caius." Aro said with motioning to his brothers on both sides. "These are the guards. Rest assured we left some back in Volterra. Anyway, this is Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Reneta, and Heidi. We have two more outside. Their names are of no great importance. Now if I may, Nathan?" He asked and held out a hand.

"I don't understand," Nathan said, playing the part of a young and uneducated vampire very well.

"Oh, I do apologize. You know that some vampires have gifts, correct?" he asked us three. We nodded our heads. "My gift is that through touch I am able to read any thoughts a person or vampire has ever had. So now, if you don't mind Nathan" he said and held out his hand once more. Nathan stepped closer and put his hand on Aro's. Then Aro's other hand came and grasped Nathan's and he concentrated. We watched as his eyes flew open. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"What is it brother?" Caius inquired.

"I can't read a thing!" He said. "Tracy was it?"

"Actually it is Trixie, sir." She said politely.

"Yes, of course. Let me see if I can read you." Aro demanded and grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "The same! How extraordinary! I doubt young Bella here will be immune to my power as well, but let's try before moving on to other things. Bella dear, do you mind?" I shook my head in the negative then he grasped it. "How is this possible Carlisle?" he asked shocked that he couldn't read me as well.

"It has to be Nathan, correct? He is obviously using his power to protect his mate, sister and himself. Their ties are some of the strongest I have seen in quite some time." Marcus spoke up.

"Actually you would be wrong Marcus." Carlisle stated. Marcus eyebrows rose in question. "Young Bella here is actually the one with the gift. She hasn't learned how to control it yet. She accidently activates it when she feels that her loved ones are being threatened."

"I am sorry for this I haven't learnt to control this power yet, much less my hunger." I said hanging my head down in shame letting the feelings Jasper was sending wash over me.

"She attacked a hiker a couple of days ago and can't forgive herself." Carlisle explained.

"Don't feel guilty darling, it's in our nature. And what is one human life?" Aro replied with a smirk. I didn't reply I was too focused on the emotions.

"So, why did you come Aro?" Carlisle asked switching the subject.

"Well, your _family_ is becoming too large old friend. We are starting to get rather unsettled so we came to present you with options?" He said.

"Options?" Jasper questioned incredulously.

"Yes, all of those with gifts can come and be a part of the guard. Your family can split and go your separate ways. Or, you can all be terminated today." He said.

"What?" Rose yelled, "We have done nothing to warrant this."

"You didn't have to do anything to warrant it. You need to make a decision and stop asking questions." Caius replied.

"Let's not be hasty now brothers." Carlisle tried to appease it.

"What is your decision Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"Option number four," Trixie said.

"There was no option four," Jane said.

"Now there is," Trixie said and then she launched herself at Jane. Then everyone sprang to action.

* * *

(**AN: Hey people! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy with graduating high school, college orientation, many mini vacations, and my book of course. I can't want to get it finished and on the shelves of stores! I am so excited. Well, how are you guys? I want to hear from you! I want you to tell me if you liked this chapter! Well, I love all of you loyal readers! Anywho, I am not the proud owner of In Plain Sight, NCIS, or Twilight, sadly. Bye guys! I hope to hear from you! ;) Love ya!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Bella's POV: **__** "Option number four," Trixie said. "There was no option four," Jane said. "Now there is," Trixie said and then she launched herself at Jane. Then everyone sprang to action.**_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner**

* * *

Bella's POV: 

It was all a blur. Everyone moved in and not one person left to sit idly by while the fight commenced. The other guard that we're outside sprang in through the windows when they heard the commotion start. I don't know who I was fighting; all know was that they can't get their hands around my neck or I'm dead. The Volturi was dropping like flies under our fists. I was relatively surprised. I originally thought this to be a suicide mission. I watched Nate battle the vampire named Felix. Nate was doing quite well. I turned back to look at my opponent and I received an uppercut punch to my jaw. I heard a crack as I flew through a wall and into the pouring rain outside. Of course it started to rain.

"That was a pretty cheap shot," I told her as my attacker stepped out into the rain with me.

"It was a shot, nonetheless." She replied as we started to circle one another.

"You're finished. The Volturi are all dead. Unless you want the same fate then I suggest you surrender. It is pointless. We will show you mercy, unlike the late Volturi kings." I offered.

"Why would I want to side with the bunny sucking cowards?" she rhetorically asked and spat at my feet. B!tch!

"Have it your way then." I said and lunged. I grabbed a fistful of her hair as we fought. I never let go of her hair as we rolled around in the mud. When I finally received the upper hand I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I hate to have to do this. I am a Gibbs; we prevent deaths of the innocent and bring all evil to justice. I hope this isn't painful." Then before I gave in to hesitation I ripped her head from her torso, then threw it as I screamed.

I covered my hands with my face and dry sobbed. I sobbed for everything. I don't even know who she was but I am sad for her. If she hadn't been a part of the Volturi guard she could have been happy. She probably would have found a mate. The Volturi have ruined everything they touch. I rubbed my face one last time and through my hair before standing up right as lightening raced across the sky. I turned to the front of the now ruined house. I saw everyone had finished their fights and they started a fire in the house. It makes since. They already had removed their sentimental belongings out since they just returned for a temporary stay. I saw Jasper move to take the nameless guard I had just finished to the fast burning mansion.

"Hi baby." Nate said coming and wrapping me in his safe and strong arms.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked searching him over.

"Yeah, the guy I took on relied too much on his gift and didn't know how to fight." He grinned. "Are you okay?" he asked becoming serious once again.

"Yeah, a little dirt never hurt." I told him with a wink and he started laughing.

"A little? Bells you're covered head to toe in mud." He said and picked up my long hair and showed me how much it was caked in mud. I laughed too and put my head to his chest and just snuggled up there.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Everyone pulled through, only minor scratches."

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Right here girlie!" She shouted from Edward's arms. We walked over to the couple. I hugged both of them.

"You were right Trixie! What are you going to do next?" I asked holding out an imaginary microphone.

"Shut up!" she said and slapped me playfully.

"Fine, fine. Well, I think we all should go and get cleaned up." I stated looking at how dirty and tattered everyone's clothing was.

"Where are we going to go Bells where people won't ask questions?" Emmett asked me.

"My uncle's house and my dad's since there are so many of us." I told them.

"Your dad has a house here?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course," I said. "When we were all together, we used to come to Forks for family reunions every summer. There were also many holiday get-togethers that were hosted here in little ol' Forks."

"Well, let's get going. I really don't want to stay in these nasty clothes any longer than necessary." Alice said.

"Don't you worry darlin' I can help you with that." Jasper said to her.

"EW! Jasper!" Trixie exclaimed and Emmett laughed.

"What Trixie? You-" Emmett started to say but was cut off.

"Don't even finish that sentence Emmett or else." Edward warned.

"Or else what, Eddie boy?" Emmett taunted.

"Edward here will hide every video game you own that is locked in storage and I can convince Rosalie that abstinence can be very rewarding." Trixie taunted and stuck her tongue out at the big teddy bear.

"NOO!" Emmett wailed. I'm not sure which upset him more, no sex or no video games.

"Oh, hush up all of you. That kind of talk is very inappropriate." Esme chided.

"Alright then, if we're all done chit-chatting let's head on out." I said. "Boys go to my uncle's house and the women can go with me to my dad's house. Here Carlisle. Uncle Charlie won't be home so you'll need this key to get in." I told everyone. Then we separated and us women arrived at my dad's house fairly quickly. I knocked on the front door and dad answers it after a couple of minutes.

"Well, what took you Bells?" He asked. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"Well, the small talk was a bit time consuming and the chick I fought was really tough. She's also the reason I'm covered in mud. We ended up outside." I explained.

"Go get cleaned up, all of you. Bells I trust you know where the extra clothes are for your guests."

"I know where the clothes are dad."

"Just making sure." He said and held up his hands in surrender then put them back down. "I'm gonna watch some more football with the team and Charlie."

"Alright, love you dad." I told him.

"Love you too baby girl. I would hug you but I'll save that for when you are clean." He said chuckling and walking back into the living room.

"Alright girls, come with me." I told the group and we headed up the stairs. I've missed this house.

* * *

(**AN: Hey lovely readers! Long time no update huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also wish all of you well. I apologize for not updating sooner. College has been so time-consuming. I love it though. I almost didn't pass Probability and Statistics which had my stomach in knots for weeks. Oh, and another piece of great news, I finished my book! YAY! Now I just need to get it published. ****BUT I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!**** If you have spare time send me a pm or review with a ****publisher, publishing house, or a literary agent**** I can contact and send my query letter to. Anyway, I hope to see some reviews from you guys! I don't own NCIS, In Plain Sight, or Twilight. I will soon own my books that I hope to get on shelves soon. Have a super day!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Bella's POV:**__** "Alright girls, come with me." I told the group and we headed up the stairs. I've missed this house.**_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Relaxation**

* * *

Bella's POV:

As everyone slowly got cleaned up, we all trickled downstairs. I couldn't make heads or tails of football so I waited patiently for it to be over. After it finally went off and the boys arrived all fresh and handsome we told our victorious story to the humans in the room. That sounds weird. Only a month ago I was one of the humans too. But then again I was also in a deep depression. I thank the good Lord above he has given me a great family and a fabulous mate/boyfriend.

"I think I see smoke coming out of your ears baby. What's got the wheels turning so hard in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Just thinking of how amazing everyone in this room is, well except for Tony." I told him while lightening the mood.

"Hey! I take offense to that." Tony said.

"Good job. It was meant to be offensive." I told him sarcastically.

"I'm going to get you Gibbs!" He said and stood quickly.

"Excuse me." Dad asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Not you, boss man, I'm after the other Gibbs in the room." He defended himself quickly. Dad still gave him an infamous 'Gibb Slap' though. When dad's back was turned Tony made a 'you're dead' signal to me.

"I saw that Dinozzo." Dad said. "Now, Dr. Cullen. What will happen now that the Volturi have been eleminated?" Dad is never one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I think I speak for my family when I say that we want to live in peace. We do not want to become the next vampire royalty." Carlisle said.

"What about the Romanians?" Trixie asked.

"How do you know about the Romanians?" Rosalie asked.

"When we were reigning in our new vampire selves, we came across them in our travels." Nate said.

"They were pretty cool guys."

"Wait, who are 'the Romanians'?" McGee asked.

"They were the vampire overseers before the Volturi conquered their army and took over back in 437 A.D." Jasper said.

"Are these Romanians trustworthy?" Agent David asked.

"They are trsutworthy. Although they crave power, I believe they would be the best coven to take over." Carlilse said.

"Also, I can't see anyone trying to challenge their authority. If anyone other than the Romanians attempt control all there will be is anarchy and the supernatural world would no longer be hidden from humans. All I see for the future is chaos if we do not contact Vladmir and Stefan." Alice said a bit frightened. Jasper pulled her silently into his lap and started whispering soothing words to calm the pixie down.

"So, that is settled." Dad said. "When are you planning on contating the Romanians?"

"I think we should call them in and talk to them face to face. This isn't the kind of news you deliver over the phone." I piped up from Nate's side. Dad nodded his 'way to use your brain' nod' and smiled.

"I still can't believe we kicked their $$e$$ so hard! I expected more fromt the famous Volturi guard." Nate said.

"Their downfall was their dependency on their gifts." Edward said. "Their thoughts were muddled messes. They were all astonished that they couldn't use their gifts. Half of the guard didn't know what to do."

"To be fair, the guard I fought sure seemed to know what she was doing." I said.

"To be honest, you are not the best fighter. So, it was pretty much and evenly matched fight." Trixie teased.

"That is so not a fair evalutation. I bet I could beat your skinny butt any day." I said.

"Are you prepared to put your money where your mind is?" Agent David asked thouroughly intrigued.

"Zivva, the expression is, put your money where your mouth is." Tony said.

"That makes no sense. What kind of person would want to put money in their mouth?" She said.

"Oh never mind." He said.

"So, what do you say Isabella? Are you going to put your money where your mouth is?" Trixie asked.

"Bring it on!" I said.

"Not in the house Bella." Dad said.

"Of course dad," I said.

"Anyone who wants to watch me kick Bella-boo's $$ is welcome to come. We will need plenty of witnesses." Trixie said while hopping up and stretching even though we didn't physically need to stretch. They say bad habits are hard to break, I suppose that's true for the good habits as well. Everyone who wanted to watch got up as well and we headed out to get muddy, again. The people who didn't want to watch the fun fight were, of course, the humans and Carlisle, and Esme.

"I will be back in a minute dad. I need to beat some sense into Trix." I said.

"You've got it backwards dear." Trixie said. I rolled my eyes then we all made our way to the large and private backyard.

* * *

Unknown POV:

I dropped the now drained body to the ground and answered my phone.

"Bună ziua, acest lucru este Vivianna vorbind." I said.

"Bună Vivianna. Acest lucru este Carlisle Cullen. Vă rugăm să iartă accentul meu. Acesta este trecut ceva timp de când am vorbit ultima română. Pot să vorbesc cu partenerul tau? Am niște vești urgente pentru a discuta cu el." Carlisle Cullen said. He was quite right about his accent. Having lived in North America for as long as his coven has he has attained quite the American accent.

"Aș fi bucuros să dl Cullen. Vă rog să-mi un moment să-l recupereze pentru tine." I told him.

"Nu mă deranjează să aștept. Vă mulțumesc foarte mult Vivianna. A fost o plăcere vorbit cu tine." He told me and with that I put my phone on hold like Stefan showed me. Now where in the devil has that man gone. I searched the alleys of the town he brought us to for our hunt. I finally found him draining the life from an unnatractive mortal. My Stefan always looks so delicious as he slowly pulls the sweet nectar from our unwilling victims. I waited patiently until he was finished with his meal before I approached. I know he sensed my presence but I wanted to watch as he fed from the dead man at our feet. I reached up and pulled his head down to meet my all too willing lips. When we pulled apart he decided to question me, like I knew he would.

"Ce o plăcută surprinde floarea mea dulce. Ai terminat de vânătoare așa de repede?" He whispered as he kissed my neck and collarbone.

"Eu nu sunt chiar aproape de sătul. Cu toate acestea, Carlisle Cullen este în așteptare pe telefonul nostru mobil. El vrea să vorbească cu tine draga mea. El pretinde a avea știri urgente." I told him. He sighed before stopping with his delicious attack on my neck.

"Bine, floarea mea. După ce am terminat de vorbit cu el, putem finaliza vânătoarea noastră împreună și au un timp de calitate împreună în cabina noastră." Stefan said and I handed him the phone.

"Asta sună ceresc Stefan. Am să-mi iau o altă masă în timp ce vorbesc cu el. Te iubesc prietenul meu." I told him before placing another kiss upon his lips.

"Așa cum te iubesc prietenul meu. Voi încerca să facă acest lucru conversații merge cât mai repede posibil. Du-te și pentru a găsi unele nectar dulce ca vorbesc. Voi număra secunde esti departe de mine." He told me before kissing the crown of my head and putting the phone to his ear. "Bună ziua, Carlisle, vechi prieten. Ce știri urgent trebuie să împartă?" With that I took off into the night to find another mortal to feast upon.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**1. Hello, this is Vivianna speaking.**_

_**2. Hi Vivianna. This is Carlisle Cullen. Please forgive my accent. It's been a while since I last spoke Romanian. Can I talk to your mate? I have some urgent news to discuss with him.**_

_**3. I would be glad to Mr. Cullen. Please give me a moment to retrieve him for you.**_

_**4. I do not mind waiting. Thank you very much Vivianna. It was a pleasure talking to you.**_

_**5. What a pleasant surprise my dweet flower. Have you finished hunting so fast?**_

_**6. I'm not even close to satiated. However, Carlisle Cullen is waiting on our cell phone. He wants to talk to you my dear. He claims to have urgent news.**_

_**7. Well, my flower. After I finished talking with him, we can complete our hunt together and have a quality time together in our cabin.**_

_**8. That sounds heavenly Stefan. I shall hunt for another meal while you are talking to him. I love you, my mate.**_

_**9. As I love you, my mate. I'll try to make this conversation go as quickly as possible. Go and find some sweet nectar while we talk. I will count the seconds you are away from me.**_

_**10. Hello, Carlisle, old friend. What urgent news do you have to share?**_

_**End Translations.]**_

* * *

(**AN: Hello my fantastic followers! I am sorry that I have not updated this story since December. I hope that you have not given up on me. I have just been so busy this semester with my classes! But hey, it worked out I achieved all A's! I love college! But anyway, I hope that you will forgive me. I also hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I worked so hard on it. I wasn't quite sure who I was going to have in charge of the vampires. At first I was going to put Carlisle in that position however, his passion lies in the medical field and not in power. Duh, right? Well, I hope that you review, nicely. Please do not be angry at the late update! But on the bright side I did not go to bed. I stated up until 2:50 in the morning to finish this chapter for you. Because that is what it is about, for me anyway. I write for my readers. I just want you guys to enjoy my writing. Speaking of, wish me luck! I hope to publish my book this summer. I wish you guys could help me out by finding some publishers for me to consider! Anywho I am ranting and my hands are cramping and my eyes are starting to betray me! I love you guys for sticking it out! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me that you did. I do not own Twilight or NCIS or In Plain Sight(which I have not included since the first few chapters). I will own my book soon though! Love ya! Keep reading! :D )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap:**__**Unknown's POV:**__** "**__**Așa cum te iubesc prietenul meu. Voi încerca să facă acest lucru conversații merge cât mai repede posibil. Du-te și pentru a găsi unele nectar dulce ca vorbesc. Voi număra secunde esti departe de mine." He told me before kissing the crown of my head and putting the phone to his ear. **__** "**__**Bună ziua, Carlisle, vechi prieten. Ce știri urgent trebuie să împartă?" **__** With that I took off into the night to find another mortal to feast upon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Romanian Ascent**

* * *

Carlisle's POV: 

"Bună ziua, Carlisle, vechi prieten. Ce noutăți urgente ce trebuie să împărtășească?"Stefan said, after saying goodbye to his newly found mate Vivianna. **(Hello, Carlisle, old friend. What urgent news do you have to share?)**

"Este destul de complicat Stefan. Deci, poate că ar trebui să vii aici. Aceasta este o veste că trebuie să i se spună în persoană, mai degrabă decât la telefon." **(It is quite complicated Stefan. So, perhaps you should come here. This is news that needs to be told in person rather than over the phone.)** I told him.

"Am încredere în tine vechiul meu prieten. Eu voi fi sigur de a veni rapid. Eu voi veni cu Vladimir, Ana-Marie, și Vivianna. Este în regulă acest lucru?" **(I trust you my old friend. I will be sure to come swiftly. I will come with Vladimir, Ana-Marie, and Vivianna. Is this alright?)** Stefan said. I don't know why he would worry. I suppose it is out of respect that he asks me this same question every time. No matter what city we are staying in. I reassured him and he said he could be in Forks within a week.

* * *

Bella's POV:

This fight has been going on for too long. We are apparently evenly matched in the fighting skills. I focused back to try to figure out what she was going to do next. She started for me then and threw an uppercut punch at me. I easily dodged it. She threw a couple more before standing back. Her last punch got me right in the mouth. I decided to give her a nice roundhouse kick for that then I jumped behind her and flipped her. I pinned her down with my teeth at her neck. Then I leaned in and whispered, "I win." I got up and dusted myself off before reaching down a hand for her. She glared at me but took my hand regardless. "I told you that I would whoop you!" I said giggling at her pout.

"It's not fair, you must have cheated somehow." She whined.

"Nope, I just got skill!" Then I jumped on Nate's back. "Mush!" I yelled.

"Holy crap, she acts like she has just eaten ten pounds of dark chocolate and two gallons of black coffee." Nate said.

"Come on take me inside so I can get cleaned up, again. I also want to show you something special." I said, and whispered the last part so low no one else could hear.

"Alright then let's go in and see how Carlisle's phone call went." Edward said. We headed into the house. Dad gave me a look when he saw how dirty Trixie and I am. Trixie and I went to the master bathroom to clean up. When we were done we joined everyone else in the living room.

"So, Carlisle, what did the Romanians say? Are they going to come in?" Trixie asked him.

"Yes, Stefan is quite interested in our good news. He said that he is bringing in Vladimir, Ana-Marie, and Vivianna." Carlisle said, visibly pleased.

"Who are they?" McGee asked. Hmm, I forgot he was here he is so quiet.

"Vladimir is Stefan brother. Ana-Marie is Vladimir's mate and Vivianna is Stefan's mate." Edward explained.

"These people sound like they are straight out of Bram Stoker's Dracula." Tony said.

"They act like that too," Emmett said.

"On the bright side, they are fair and will rule peacefully instead of trying to collect all gifted vampires and creating an unstoppable army." Alice said.

"The Volturi reminded me too much of my time in the Southern Vampires Wars." Jasper said.

"What was that?" Zivva asked.

"Well, I wasn't turned like everyone here was. I wasn't dying. It was during the Civil War. I was helping to evacuate the women and children. I turned back to check one last time. It was then that I saw them. There were three beautiful women, Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. To make a long story short, Maria turned me and enlisted me into her newborn army. The different Southern armies, like Maria's, fought each other over territories. They had decided that by taking control over a territory would allow them to feed more frequently without gaining the attention of the Volturi. I spent my newborn years serving Maria blindly. We took over territory after territory for the richest blood in Texas and Mexico. The fights were brutal. That is why I have so many scars, coupled with the fact that I was the person who trained the newborns in combat.

I was her Major. I did what she needed me to do. Up until I met Peter, the punk that he is brought something other than death into my world. He was a jokester off the battlefield and he gave me contentment at the camp. However, he was in charge of taking care of all newborns that were past their year mark, because after the first year, a newborn's strength fades into an average seasoned vampire's strength. Peter and myself were not killed because we were exceptional to Maria. Anyway, one day when we went to kill off any useless newborns Peter found his mate Charlotte included in the batch.

So, I let them run away together and took Maria's punishment for letting them go. A decade later, Peter came back for me telling me that there is more to life than fighting for your life and Maria's greed. I didn't believe him at first but then I agreed to go with him and the crazy guy proved me wrong. It was one of the happiest times, in my life, to be wrong. Later on, when we split ways so that Peter and Charlotte could have some time to themselves, I found Alice not long after and the rest is history." He explained.

"Sounds rough man," Tony said and Jasper nodded solemnly.

"So, this is great. Hopefully more peace will come if they decide to ascend to the vacant throne." Carlisle said. "I have no desire to be a ruler. I simply want to be a doctor."

* * *

(**AN: Hey people! Thanks for the emails in my inbox ;) I love seeing those! They make me so happy! Like it will when I publish my book, which will hopefully be soon. I have a friend reading for content and after I will have someone reading it for grammar. SO pray that it is soon and that people will like it. Anyway I hope that you guys like this chapter! And please remember to pray for me. My scholarship money is running quite low and I'm worried. Also I am job hunting so please pray that I find one! So, I hope to hear from you wonderful, amazing, and lovely readers! I don't own Twilight or NCIS.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**It Never Ends Does It?**

* * *

_**Recap: **__**Bella's POV: **__**"So, this is great. Hopefully more peace will come if they decide to ascend to the vacant throne." Carlisle said. "I have no desire to be a ruler. I simply want to be a doctor."**_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Power Shift**

* * *

Bella's POV: 

The Romanians didn't waste any time in arranging plans to fly down here. Only the two leaders, Stefan and Vladimir, and their mates, Ana-Maria and Viviana, are coming to see us. Well, to see Carlisle. The four will arrive at the end of the week to discuss the pertinent matters. While we waited, I was taught how to hunt and control my strength. I also rid my eyes of the crimson hue and now they are an iridescent amber. I am overjoyed that the crimson color has faded! The crimson gives me a sinister look.

Nate and I have had a lot of free time together as well. Our date yesterday evening was one of many random rendezvous we have had in between my training and the cleaning for the Romanians arrival. He is so romantic! Nate took me to this hidden waterfall deep within the forest. We swam until the stars lit up the sky. The water was so refreshing. Although the water was brown with the dirt we stirred up, we could see the creatures living there with our enhanced eyesight. Nate and I also enjoyed chasing the fish. The cicadas and crickets were the background noise to our conversation after we dried off. I haven't laughed like this since when he fist came to NCIS and we got into so much trouble.

Now, its also a given that I enjoyed our kisses throughout the waterfall date. However we kept that part omitted from dad when he asked. I think Nate was worried about being "Gibbs slapped" even though it would've hurt dad's hand more than his head.

"They have arrived at the airport," Alice spoke while still halfway in her vision. "They couldn't wait another day, so they presumed it would be alright to come early." Well, everything is still somewhat wrecked from our fight. However, I don't find anything wrong with it. Its actually nice to be rid of this burden sooner.

"Well it is sudden, but I suppose we should have this conversation sooner. The longer we larger the chances that anarchy will rise within the vampire world." Edward said.

"That would lead to our secret being exposed. It would cause chaos and fear. The humans would declare war if they knew." Nate said.

"Which, ladies and gentlemen, is why I am glad no one has invented time travel. In the wrong hands our plans could become completely annihilated. Let's think rationally people. Is there anyone here who honestly believes that the Romanians won't take the job?" Trixie ranted, however she is correct and everyone knows it. Not a single hand even twitched in hesitation. "That's what I thought," she stated with a smirk and leaned back into Edwards embrace.

"So now we wait," I paused. "Alice, what is their ETA?" I asked.

"Well, since they are using their private jet they should arrive at sunset." Alice answered.

"Great! We have a little bit of time to clean our house." Esme exclaimed.

"But mom! We've done nothing but clean!" Emmett whined.

"The only butt I want to see is yours helping me tidy and repair our home." Esme said. Whoa, Esme is extremely determined. "We have cleaned up most of the wreckage and moved some of our salvageable belongings into the cottage. However, we have not cleaned everything and this cottage is a cluttered catastrophe. Busy hands are happy hands. Now I want everyone to help clean. Let's get started." She of us were spared from helping. Esme made sure that each of us helped in some miniscule way. I am just happy that I no longer get exhausted from laborious work.

We worked the rest of the day only stopping for a quick hunt. All of us worked on tidying up the cottage and pulling apart the rest of their house. Once we had moved everything sentimental out of their house was when the walls really cam crumbling down.

An hour ago we sent Trixie and Emmett to obtain some dumpsters for all of this mess. However, I am starting to regret letting those two go off on their own. Trixie and Emmett will probably goof off and forget all about the dumpsters and bring back silly putty.

* * *

As night fell, we finished organizing the cluttered cottage and we laid the foundation down for their home. We also took the dumpsters, the ones that took Trixie and Emmett three hours to find, back to their locations in Port Angeles.  
Afterwards we all cleaned ourselves of the layered grime. It was disgusting! Anyway, now here we are awaiting the Romanians' arrival inside the cottage.

"Their jet will land in five minutes. They plan to run straight here, Alice informed us.

"Alright, now Emmett, I want you on your best behavior." Esme told him.

"Why do you always tell me to behave? Come on! Jasper and Eddie get in tons of trouble as well." Emmett whined."Your brothers are respectful of our guests, whereas you attempt to embarrass them with one of your ludicrous pranks." Esme answered.

"Only because they dare me to," Emmett accused.

"Emmett enough. You are a grow man. So stop your whining before I have to donate your video games to GameStop." Esme threatened.

"Not the games!" Emmett bellowed! "Fine I will behave!" He relented.

"Emmett, grow up. You act this way wjen I threaten you with abstinence!" Rose added.

"I can't help it Rosie!" Emmett paused for a moment the said, " I love playing my games. But I also love to-"

"Don't even dirty our minds by finishing that sentence." Nate demanded.

"Prude." Emmett said indignantly.

"Addict," I replied.

"What do you mean addict? I don't have a problem." He huffed.

"Yes you do," the whole room replied in unison.

"Emmett you would not last two weeks without your video games or what Rose gives you." Jasper spoke. Then added, "sorry Rose, I tried to say that in the politest way possible."

"It's alright Jasper," Rose chuckled.

"I could last two weeks." Emmett said.

"Not without an emotional breakdown." Jasper taunted.

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Jasper, Emmett. The Romanians will be arriving in two minutes." Alice told them which extinguished their argument for now. The only sound echoing throughout the cottage was raindrops exploding through the trees and onto the roof. I closed my eyes at the relaxing sound and leaned into Nate's sweet embrace. I'm glad that we don't have to share this love seat. Everyone began talking in hushed whispers to one another. Nate and I sat silently enjoying the peacefulness in the air.

A sigh escaped me as loud knocks sounded at the front door interrupting our tranquility. The knocks caused the cottage to fall back into silence. Carlisle and Esme opened the door and greeted our guests while the rest of us stood and prepared to meet the Romanians.

"Hello dear Carlisle! Still as faithful to your diet as ever I see." We heard a deep voice proclaim. His accent was heavy which probably explains his baritone voice. "It has been quite a while since we have spoken in person Carlisle. You keep in touch with us through the technology, but nothing quite compares to sitting down with an old friend. You don't know how much this means to me for you to open your home to us." He iterated as he walked in with his five companions. The man who was speaking had hair as white as cotton. His short stature was comical compared to his deep voice. I would have assumed he would have been one of the two muscled vampires that stood protectively near the two average sized men and petite women. However, in the heeled boots they are currently wearing they are a head above the men.

"You are more than welcome in my home, Stefan, and you as well Vladimir, Ana-Maria, and Vivianna." Carlisle said. So, the white haired man is Stefan and the taller one with the coal black hair must be Vladimir.  
After Carlisle had been told many adventurous tales by Vladimir and Stefan, Vivianna bit the bullet. I am glad she did, now we can address the big elephant in the room. No, I'm not referring to Emmett.

"Carlisle, what is so urgent that could not be taken care of over the mobile telephone?" Vivianna asked.

"Vivianna do not be rude my dear," Stefan admonished. "I understand that your emotions are heightened still. However, let us not offend our hosts." He finished chastising and apologized for his mate. Now that is rude.

"Stefan, there was no offense taken. Do not apologize the lady was asking a question that is on all of our minds." Carlisle pacified.

"Honestly, we are relieved that you brought this up." Esme explained.

"Is your news this unsettling Carlisle?" Stefan queried.

"It depends upon how you take the news and the following consequences of our actions." Edward added.

"Well out with it then. We can wait no longer." Ana-Maria said.

"The Volturi are gone." Carlisle spoke. Animation and elation washed over the Romanians and they began talking to one another in their native tongue. Once they had calmed down Vladimir asked about their _demise._ He had this unsettling gleam in his eyes when Carlisle gave him all of the battle details.

"The actions of the Volturi are the reason that we no longer have our home. This cottage is only temporary until we have rebuilt." Esme informed. "They invaded our home and attacked us unprovoked."

"We were not about to lose a single member of this family due to Aro's misguided anger and greed. His hunger for power was creation of an army of gifted vampires. I do not know why he was creating an army but the amount of jealousy and hunger for power was controlling Aro." Jasper informed the Romanians.

"This is why we called your coven. You hold most of the values that we hold dear." Carlisle began.

"Except for the diet." Stefan piped up.

"Indeed, but you are loyal, fair, strong, and you know how to rule. What I am trying to say is, we do not want to rule the vampire world. Would you like to take our place as rulers?" Carlisle asked. It was silent as the Romanians and their guards stepped outside onto the porch to discuss their decision. No one moved or took an unneeded breath of air until they walked back into the cottage. Their expressions were unreadable which made me extremely nervous.

"We have decided to graciously accept your offer. We will become the new rulers of the vampire world." Vladimir announced.

"Thank you four so much." Carlisle thanked profusely.

"Do not thank us just yet. We have a few conditions." Stefan added. That statement just made my unbeating heart drop into my stomach.

"What kind of conditions?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

(**AN: Hello my lovely readers! How are you guys doing? I am doing fantastic! Exhausted but fantastic! College is hard, especially when you have stubborn teachers who almost outright refuse to grade your work. I mean what is up with that? Anyway I was also hired in August. I get to watch over little babies! Children are so precious! But it is exhausting work. Which is why I haven't been updating a whole lot. But never fear I have devised a plan! I am now writing out the chapters on paper and then I type an email on my phone and send it to myself. I know it sounds crazier than just sitting at the laptop and typing, but it actually is helping me proof read and keep track of the plot! So let's have a cheer for epiphanies! WOO! Can you tell I'm tired? Hehe! Oh, also I am revising my book. So, when it is finished my mom is going to read it and mark errors. When that is finished and I revise it again. I will publish it! So anyway I have rambled on for too long! Now I want to hear from you! Tell me if you liked this chapter and if you would be interested in my book! I adore hearing from my readers. I get so discouraged when I don't. So guys talk back to me! Love you guys so much! Send me a notification! :) I don't own Twilight or NCIS.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


End file.
